Life and Death Don't Mix
by Narahen12
Summary: Angelic Ray is an orphan and soon learns that she is a demigod. She ends up in Camp Half Blood where she find her half brother and friends she never thought she would have. She makes many friends and even finds love there. After many years they embark on a difficult and challenging quest were they know some of them might die. How will the quest end, and what will happen to them?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was standing on a flying ship waiting to get off the ship. The ladder down allowing everyone to get off. We all waiting getting ready to climb off and defat anything that we had to. I heard yelling below and made my way to the ladder quickly climbing down it to see what the yelling was.

I didn't know what we were going to fine down there but I was ready. I was almost excited for whatever we found. As long as we were all together everything would be fine. Hold on I'm getting ahead of myself, let me explain.

_ My name is Angelica. Angelica Ray and this is my story._

_—Backstory—_

I am a demigod and have lived most of my life alone. I know what you might be thinking. You are thinking there is no such thing as gods but let me tell you there are. They are as real as you and me and they are quite rude. They are really bug jerks.

I have lived my life alone and without parents. Since my parents were myths and couldn't take care of me they left me at the doorstep of an orphanage, but I ran away from that home when I turned 5. I was constantly made fun of because of my looks or because of things that I was able to do that couldn't be explained. I ran away and lived on the streets. I leaved how to get food, find shelter, and taught myself how to pickpocket. I learned to survive on the streets for several years taking care of myself.

When I turned 12 a boy with black hair and sea green eyes came and told me I needed to go with him. There was also a girl with him, she had blonde hair and grey eyes. At first, I told them that I would go with them unless they explained and that is exactly what they did. they told me that I was a demigod and that I was in trouble and had to go with them. I didn't believe that they told me and I tried to run off but somehow, they had found me each time I ran. After the game of tag, I finally agreed to go with them. They lead me to a camp full of people and creatures I had never seen. They said the camp was called Camp Half-Blood and it was for people like me., Half-bloods.

They gave me a tour of the camp showing me around and telling me where I would stay and things like that. They lead me to a building and took me inside. Inside the building the walls were lined up with weapons of all kinds. The boy, who I learned was called Percy, told me to pick any weapon/s that I wanted.

I looked at him for a few minutes before I turned to all the weapons. The weapons were so beautiful. I felt like something was calling me. My feet seemed to move on their own as I walked over to a set of daggers. They were a deep purple metal with black leather for the hilts. As I was walking back over to Percy I stopped at a bow. It was a long recurve bow that had a swirling design engraved into the wood, and next to it there was a quiver of arrows. I picked it up and showed it to Percy and he told me to grab both of them. I told him thank probably five times.

He led me to the Hephaestus cabin where he told me I could ask them to make my bow and quiver into a something else that would be easier to carry around. I asked them if they would make it into a ring for me so that I could always have it on me even if I didn't need it. They even offered to put a few weapons into it as a test to see if they could. I told them they could try and they said they would. They said they would try to put my bow, a sword, and a spear into it. I thanked them and stated to move to the exist but they continued asking me things. I answered all these questions and then we headed off, they told me that they would be done in maybe three days and that one of them would find me and give it to me when they were completely done with it.

I thanked them again as Percy dragged me out of the cabin. He led me away to a different cabin.

He took me to the Hermes cabin since they didn't know who my parents were. They asked me a bunch of questions about my human parent but I told them that I didn't have any and it seemed to puzzle them even further.

It had been about a week that I was there and today we were getting ready to play a game of capture the flag. It was the first time that I was going to play it and I was really excited.

I had gotten all prepared and was hiding by our flag in the trees, my bow ready and loaded ready to shot anyone who got close. After a few minutes the horn was blown and screaming and shooting began. It wasn't much more waiting before the first person came through finding the flag but they were quickly taken out, by an arrow to the legs.

There was one woman who came through. Her body posture bug and put together. I knew she would be a problem so I climbed down and pulled my daggers out ready to attack. We fought for what seemed like forever both landing blows on each other. She landing her spear into my shoulder sending a painful shock of electricity through my body. I fell back into the stream as I cradled my bleeding and burning shoulder.

As I laid in the water the burning sensation slowly disappeared and there was no pain left. As I stood up I saw the girl look back at me her lips pursed back in anger. She went to reach the flag and I moved to get her but instead of moving a blast of water shot out of the stream and hit the girl. She flew back her back hitting the ground sending an awful crunch. I stood frozen in the stream as a bunch of people came into the clearing. One of them was the girl who found me with Percy, who I learned was Annabeth, and she was caring the opposite team's flag.

I let out a sign but it was cut off when a bolt of Lightning struck me in the chest. I let out a cry and fell into the water again. My clothes were soaking wet and my body stung. I breathed heavy breathes as I laid there, again after a few seconds the pain disappearing

I stood up and looked at the girl a glare forming on my face as I was more confident than I ever had been. I looked at her lifting my hand up and letting my anger run wild. The water rose up again and shot straight at her again. It hit her sending her flying back but this time she stood up immediately sending another shot of electricity. I blocked it with a wall of water and rose my hand ready to send another shot at her. Before I could a horn blew and the Camp director was standing in between us.

He told us to stop attacking and I nodded putting my hand down as I saw the girl put her spear down after a few minutes. We were about to walk off when something starting glowing above my head. I froze and I could tell that everybody else was in shake and frozen as well.

I looked up and saw a blue glowing trident above my head and something in my body just screamed that I was the daughter of Poseidon. I looked down from the symbol and saw that everybody had begun to bow. I noticed that girl I was fighting with staring at me anger filled her eyes making them look like fire.

I looked away coming face to face with Percy. He was telling me how excited he was that I was now his sister, well I guess half-sister. He led me away from the forest showing me the cabin that I would be staying in from now on.

The cabin was huge and beautiful. There were six bunk beds two of which had stuff on them but one looked like it hadn't been slept in, in a while, and a fountain in the center of the room. The fountain was a grey rock material, and had a fish that was spraying water out of its mouth, surrounding the fountain it was a coral-ish decoration and designs. I walked closer to the fountain and noticed that the bottom of it was filled with gold coins.

The room was so big and amazing it took my breathe away. I know that Percy knew it too because he was laughing as I stood there amazed.

As the days moved on I began to get to know that campers and we became friends but I was closest to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. The girl who fought me during the capture the flags name was Clarise and I learned that she was basically he camp bully. She had something out for me and liked to pick on me the most.

_—Time Skip—_

After a several weeks or maybe months of being at the camp there was another prophecy given. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all got chosen for it. They all left and I was alone at the camp. There were a few days were Tyson who I learned was another one of Poseidon kids and my half-brother. He was very nice and I loved him but it was hard to do things when Percy was still gone.

They returned after what felt like three months and maybe it was but when they finally returned I made them spend a whole day with me and they agreed. We spent the whole day talking, hanging out and swimming.

It was so much fun but that fun ended abruptly when three demi-gods fell into camp, literally. They fell from the sky and landed in the lake. Most of the people in camp had gathered by the lake to see what had happened, and what all the commotion was about. What we found was three demi-gods that had never been seen, Annabeth and another camper.

The new campers all climbed out of the water and as the last boy came out a glowing red hammer. A bunch of the campers walked forward and began talking to him, I assumed that they were Hephaestus' kids. They took the boy off as I watched. The other two were taken off by different campers as Annabeth walked over to me. Her face was in a frown and Her eyes watery. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. I stood frozen as she walked over.

She came over and told me how three days ago Percy went missing. He hadn't showed up one day and hasn't come back since then. She had gone to find him but instead found those three. She apologized about seven times as I stood there crying and screaming. He was the close thing that I had to family and now it was gone.

I hid in my cabin for days refusing to leave. Many days I wouldn't eat anything either. I knew that if I continued this that I would die or starve but I didn't care. I just wanted my family back and I couldn't do anything to do that and I hated it

There was a knock on my door one of the days. It was Annabeth who had knocked but I didn't really care. She had come in anyways and told me that a prophecy had been given. She told me that I should come along and that we might find Percy on it. That got me excited and I jumped at the opportunity to go.

She led me to the big house where we had all gathered to hear the prophecy and see who was going. Chiron called out who he wanted to go and then he took us all into the building and told us the prophecy. It was:

_Eight Half-bloods shall_

_ answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world _

_must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final _

_breath_

_And foes bear arms to the _

_doors of death_

He told us where we had to go and what we must before telling us that we must leave immediately. We all knew that he meets now and that we had no time to lose so we started out but he told me to wait and that he needed to talk to me. He told me that he was happy I was alright but told me that I need to go see the Oracle and get the prophecy for myself.

I nodded and made my way to the attic where she was. She asked me what I needed and I told her that I wanted to know what I must do to save my family and friends. I wanted to know what my future had in store. She glowed green and words started to fly out of her mouth.

_Into the darkness she will fall_

_To find the truth_

_She shall face her fear_

_Sacrifice or run she _

_will fall_

_And the queen will rise again_

_With the crown at_

_ hand_

I didn't know what to think of the prophecy or what it even meant. I didn't know what I needed to do and I sure didn't know where to look, regardless of that I still set out to find Percy.

We set off about a day later and we were this much closer to Percy I could feel it. We traveled to another camp but this one was for the Roman gods that we learned were real and that were almost exactly like the Greek ones, attitudes and all.

We found Percy there and Jason found out that he was from there. When we were here Leo and I stayed on the ship when everyone else went down to the ground. As we were up there something came onto the ship and took over Leo's body.

His eyes turned a bright gold and he started firing the weapons on the camp. I ran over to him pulling on his arm trying the pry him away from the controls. He pushed me away but I got back up and tried to talk to him grabbing hold of his arm again. He pushed me to the ground. I landed with a thud and a sore butt. I looked up at him but my vision went blurry.

I was able to make out a grin on his face as he held a screwdriver in his hand. I noticed his eyes turn brown again and his grin faltered but it went right back to the gold and that was the last I saw. My vision going completely black and I passed out.

When I had woken up I was in a bed with Leo sleeping in the chair next to me holding onto my hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach as my face turned red, but I pushed it aside ignoring it.

I sat up and moved my legs getting ready to stand up. I pushed off the bed standing up, but it didn't last as my legs gave out on me sending me to the floor. The next thing I knew Leo was next to me, the crash must have woken him. He quickly ran to my side helping me up. He had one arm around my waste, the butterflies coming back, and the other holding onto my arm that was wrapped around his neck.

He helped me walk up the stairs and onto the deck of this ship, as we walked he kept apologizing about hurting me but I told him it was fine and that it wasn't truly him who had done it, and that I didn't care. I also thanked him for all the help he gave me as we went upstairs. As we talked we were cut short by everyone yelling my name as we came onto the deck.

I was tackled by Annabeth, I had grown really close to her, and of course Percy. I hugged him back not wanting to let go of him thinking that I might lose him again. When I let go I notice two more people on the ship that I had never seen before. I was introduced to the learning their names were Hazel and Frank who were Roman demigods and who had gone on a quest with Percy. I thanked them for watching my brother and making sure that he didn't get into too much trouble by himself.

After that we continued on our trip making our way from place to place. We were attacked by monsters left and right, but we finally made it to Rome where we dropped Annabeth off for her quest. We stayed in Rome for a while waiting for her because Percy was paranoid. That is where this story takes place. This is the beginning of my story and my journey.


	2. Chapter 1

Once the ship had broken though the parking lot, we lowered the Argo II down. We didn't get too close to the ground but we got close enough. Leo throw the ladder down and we all began to climb down. Percy was first and then I went and the others following us.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted drawing my attention to my injured friend. I felt my eyes become watery but I felt so happy at the same time that she was okay.

"Here," a sob escaped from her mouth as we both ran over to her. As soon as we got to her Percy grabbed hold of her hand lancing his fingers with hers, as she burred her face in his chest sobbing.

"It's okay," he said, "Were together now,"

"Your leg?" Piper questioned pointing to her leg. I noticed that it was wrapped in, what was that…bubble wrap. It was bubble wrap.

"What happened to you down here?" I asked as she started explaining what had happened to her.

"gods of Olympus, you did all of that with a broken ankle." Jason spoke from behind Piper.

"Well…some of it with the broken ankle,' Annabeth said her eyes no longer tear filled. Everyone started talking to each other but I zoned out thinking about what it would have felt like going through all of that myself, alone. I felt a warm hand intertwin with mine pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Leo with a smile on his face.

"It will be okay now, we are all back together." He whispered in my ear sending chills through my spin. I leaned into him a little as I felt myself relaxing a little, but it was quickly ruined by the ground shaking and cracking.

"Secure it!" Annabeth screamed. I looked up and noticed that the shaking had caused the Athena Parthenon to tilt and start to fall.

"Zang, get me to the helm, quick!" Leo shouted as he let me go rushing to Frank, who to my amazement had turned into a giant Eagle. My body felt cold as the absence of Leo but I knew he had to leave.

"Back for you guys in a second," Jason said as he grabbed Piper and shot up into the air.

"This floor won't last," Hazel said, "The rest of us should get to the ladder."

The rest of us on the ground made our way to the ladder sprinting. As we walked I heard a gasp behind me. Turning around I saw Annabeth not moving her mouth open like she was about to scream. She tried to move forward but it was like something was pulling her back. Then her leg was swept out from under her and she fell her face hitting the ground and she was being pulled back. I started to move forward my mind only set on helping her, when I heard Hazel say something.

"Cut it, cut it!" there was a white string around her foot. I started running faster knowing I needed to get to her, but before I made it she was pulled back going into the pit.

My mind froze as I watched my friend disappear over an endless hole. Percy lunged at her dropping his sword and falling into the pit as well. My brother once again was gone and this time my best friend as well. I lost them again.

No, I could do something this time, I wasn't going to lose them.

I forced my legs to go faster and I got to the edge. I looked over to the side and prayed that they were okay and they were still there. Percy was hanging off a ledge with one hand holding onto it and the other holding onto Annabeth. The air chilled and I noticed Nico beside me.

"The other side, Nico and Angle. We will see you there, understand?"

Nico's eyes widened, "But-"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted directing it to Nico, "Promise me!"

"I-I will." He said. Percy turned to Annabeth and then looked back at me.

"I love you Angle, please stay safe." He looked at me before his hand let go of the ledge. I let a scream out as I watched my only family fall into an endless hole.

I felt someone pull me into a hug but I didn't hug back I just cried out. I felt another person bring me in for a hug knowing it was Leo from the warmth of his body. I embraced his too my screams slowly dissipating. I felt him stand pulling me up with him until we were both standing.

"We have to go," he spoke in my ear.

"O-okay." I choked out.

The ground around us rumbled as we moved. It began breaking all around us as Leo grabbed my hand firmer. It was no use though the ground broke and the once I was standing on began to fall.

"Leo!" I shouted as he turned.

"Angle!" I fell and he grabbed my hand with both of his as he was the only thing keeping me from falling into the pit just as Percy and Annabeth had. I knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to pull me up and I didn't want him falling into the pit with me. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"You have to let me go or you will fall in too."

"No, you have to come with me. I'm not going to let you go Jason will come and help, or Frank. Just hold one, please."

"You have to let go. I promise that I will see you again." My eyes once again tearing up.

"No," he started to cry as well. His tears dripping off his face landing on mine.

"Goodbye Leo. We will see each other again." I said letting go of my grip on his hand. My hand already starting to slip out of his.

He tried to grab my hand harder but it was no use. I was going to fall. I did not want to die or to leave him alone but I knew that the others needed him more than I did. He needed to stay alive and drive the ship keeping it in one piece.

I looked down into the pit and all I saw was darkness. No light nothing just black. I looked away looking back up at Leo. His face was tear stained and he was yelling at me no to do this. I smiled at him as the last bit of my hand slipped out.

"I love you!" I yelled at him as I fell.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I had been falling but it felt like forever. My mind only thinking about how long it would be till I was able to see Leo again, or if I was going to die down here before I was able to see him again. There were just so many stories in mythology saying how anyone how had ever gone to Tartarus but all of them ended with the same thing, the persons death. Even though I had reassured Leo I would see him again I don't know if I believe it. Even if I survived this fall I don't know if or how I would survive from all the monsters down here.

The wind whistled in my ears as I became aware of just how hot it was getting. The air become hotter the farther down that we traveled. There was a slight reddish tint to the air and a smell like rotting eggs.

All of a sudden like I had gone through a door, the hole turned into a cavern. There were huge black rocky plains, jagged mountains, and a fiery chasm. If I wasn't falling to my death I would've been a pleasant sight. Below me I saw a black river. I felt myself giggle a little at it. I was the daughter of Poseidon, I wasn't going die here. I would survive for Leo.

I held out my hand focusing on the water and willed the water to catch me. I opened my eyes the water not doing anything. The ground was coming in close. Once again, I closed my eyes focusing again concentrating on the water screaming out at it to catch me. I opened my eyes again the water shooting up engulfing me in water. I felt my body grew heavy and my eyelids shut.

When I woke up I was floating on the water but as soon as I was fully conscious it seemed like the water was pulling me down to the bottom. I felt my head go under and my ears were filled with the cried of millions of heartbroken voices. They were filled with sadness, grief and loss. They were pulling me down making my body numb.

**'**_Why are you struggling_**,'** they asked me, _'You will never make it out there'_

I could tell my body was trying to sink and let the voiced tell me all these things. I wanted to believe that they were true. I couldn't listen to them though, I needed to get out of the water. I needed to find Percy and Annabeth. I had to get back to Leo and see him again.

_ 'You will never see you friends again. Your precious Leo will die knowing you were stuck here.' _

"No, you are lying he is going to be alive when I get back. He won't die."

_'He will and your brother and friend they didn't even make it alive down here. The impact killing them. There is nothing left for you., what are you going to do?__' The voices telling me._

I felt myself giving up. Percy and Annabeth hadn't made it. Leo was going to die before I got back to him. What was the use of fighting.

No, I shook my head Percy was the son of Poseidon, the boy who saved Olympus multiple time, he wouldn't have been killed here. I looked to the top of the water and used all my strength pushing me to the top of the water. I used the water to push me to the shore. Then using my hands, I dragged myself the rest of the way.

I laid there letting myself rest a few second. My body screaming at me that it was in pain and that I needed to get out of here. After catching my breath, I slowly sat up. Something eating at my hand and legs as I moved.

Once I was fully seated I noticed that the ground wasn't dirt or gravel instead it was glass. It was small black sharp of glass, digging into my skin with every move I made.

I stood up looked at myself trying to figure out all of the cuts and injuries that I had gotten. There were a lot of small, not too deep, cuts covering my body from the glass. I noticed that there was a cut on my arm from two days before but it had reopened and was now bleeding. The blood ran down my arm and for some reason I knew that it wasn't going to heal up right now or while I was down here. I looked around but realized that my backpack had not fallen with me and that all my stuff was gone. I reached down to my shirt ripping a piece off it and rapping it around my arm tightly.

I looked around trying to think what Percy and Annabeth would do. I saw a path leading away from the river and I started following it. It had to lead somewhere and hopefully along that road was Percy.

—_Time Skip_—

I was on a ledge of the cliff almost nightly feet in the air. At the bottom of the cliff was a long river filled with fire. There were two figures climbing down maybe sixty feet below me.

I continued my climb down on the thin tinny ledge. Trying to get down as fast as I could without falling proved difficult but I knew that if I didn't move to fast that I would end up falling of exhaustion. The piece of shirt soaked in blood and still dripping. My arm going numb making it hard to grip the ledge.

When I finally made it to the ground I almost fell off the ledge but I ended up catching myself before I fell. I needed to fine Percy before they got too far away. Quickly I made my way down the path soon hearing voices ahead of me which I would recognize anywhere. Soon I was able to see them, or at least the outline of them. They had stopped and were talking about something.

I approached them but they were both facing the opposite way so neither of them noticing me coming.

"Some legend?" Percy said.

"What legend?" I asked, standing right behind them, the words coming out all weak and dry.

"What are you doing here!" they both said turning around so fast I thought they were going to break their necks.

"Um I feel in a little bit after you guys. The ground broke under me."

"Oh my gosh are you okay. If we had known you fell we would've waited for you…" Annabeth said rambling on and on.

"Hey it's okay. You had no way of knowing."

"Are you sure you are fine." Percy said finally saying something, "You should've gotten away faster. You should've run, now you are stuck down here with us all."

"Stop it! I don't care if I am stuck down here so stop it. Now what is the first step to getting out of here." Percy's face went white as he looked down almost in shame of himself. I felt bad for blowing up like that but I didn't want him to feel like it was his fault.

"Um…We are drinking this." Annabeth said pointing to the river.

"But—but its fire." Percy said and Annabeth looked at him in annoyance.

"Like this." Annabeth said thrusting her hands into the fire. She brought her hands to her mouth and drank the water. She fell to the ground gagging and retching, her whole body shaking violently.

"Annabeth!" we both screamed. Percy ran over to her grabbing her before she fell into the river. She continued to thrash around for a bit gagging and coughing but slowly it began to stop. When it had completely stopped she sat up and breathed in deep breathes, her breathes seemed to come much easier she didn't have to take in as many or struggle to breath in. Even the boils on her skin began to fade.

"It works," she croaked out looking at her skin, "Percy you have to drink."

"I…" he started to say but before he could finish his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward.

"Percy!" I shouted grabbing him checking for a pulse. When I found one I let out a breath, I turned back to look at Annabeth but she was right next to me her hand filled with the fire water.

I opened Percy's mouth and she poured the water into his mouth. We sat there for a few seconds as nothing seemed to happen. I quickly told Annabeth to get more water which she did. We put more into his mouth and this time it worked. He started coughing and thrashing around. Soon her boils had disappeared and the scratches on his arms and legs faded as well.

He slowly sat up looked at the both of us and smiling "Spicy, yet disquieting."

"Your turn now." Annabeth said looking at me.

I turned looking at the river. I made my way over lowering to my knees and placing my hands into the water. The water was cold to the touch but warm at the same time, I don't even know what that is possible. I scooped some up in my hand and lifted it to my mouth. Just before putting it in my mouth I turned and looked at Percy my eyes meeting his. I turned back around feeling more reassured. I dumped the water into my mouth and immediately felt it.

It was burning hot pain in my throat and body. The fire seemed to travel throughout my whole body burning it. I could feel my body began to shake but I couldn't do anything to stop it. My head hit the ground as I feel from my knees. I started coughing trying to get any relief that I could but nothing helped.

Slowly the pain started to fade. It was there and then the next minute it was gone, or at least that is how it felt. My body relaxing as the pain slowly disappeared. I sat up my ears ringing and my head hurt a bit but that was all. The cut on my arm had stopped bleeding and the small number of boils I had, had all but vanished.

Percy and Annabeth stood off to the side talking to each other not paying any attention to me.

"Well," Annabeth said taking a deep breath, "If we stay close to the river, we'll have a way to heal ourselves. If you go downstream…"

I stopped listening though. Behind Annabeth a shadow rose from the ground. It was large and seemed to have multiple legs. The creature looked injured but not that badly hurt. My hand went to my ring and it turned into my bow. I felt the familiar wait of the quiver on my shoulder.

Grabbing one of the arrows I aimed it at the creature at the arrow fly. It shot my Annabeth causing her to freeze. I think she thought it was going to hit her but I aimed it just behind her. It hit the monster in the head but that didn't stop the monster instead it started to move faster. I got another arrow ready and this time Percy was ready too. He had his sword out. Annabeth on the other hand wasn't ready. She was frozen in place her eyes widened in fear.

The monster was almost right above us but we reacted first. Percy launched into the air his sword ready to slice the monster. I had two arrows ready to fire my string pulled back as far as I could. With one quick moment the monster had turned to dust falling to the ground. Percy fell to the ground in a summersault roll and I turned my bow back into a ring.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Annabeth jogging over to check on her.

"She…she would've killed me." She stammered.

"Well we are here and we wouldn't allow that to happen." I told her

"Thank you so much guys."

She continued to talk with Percy as I toned out feel as if I was being watched. I turned and looked around hoping that I would find something but there wasn't anything around us. I felt like there was something thought, something hiding in the shadows. I couldn't see anything thought. No shape, no creature, nothing.

I felt a cold hand drawing me out of my thought. Turning Annabeth was behind me and then Percy was behind her. She was telling me that we needed to start moving, so that we could make it out faster.

I nodded and walked with them but the feeling of eyes on the back of my head didn't leave. They stayed glued to the back of my head following my every move.


	4. Chapter 3

As we walked I heard voices in front of us. They started to get louder the farther we moved. The voices were very familiar but I couldn't place a face, or a monster in that case, to the voice.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't seemed to notice yet so I turned to them and put a finger to my mouth to tell them to be quiet. They seemed to get the idea as they stopped talking. We all crouched on the ground slowly walking closer to the voices. As we got closer to the voices I started to fear that who or whatever it was knew that we were here and that they were just waiting for us. They could smell us, they had to they were monsters.

"Soon?" one of the monsters said

"Oh, my gods!" said another one. She sounded almost younger like a very annoyed teenage girl, "You guys are totally annoying! I told you, it's like three days from here."

As we hid behind a bolder I noticed Percy out of the corner of my eyes. He was grabbing onto Annabeth's arm. I knew that he recognized the voices as well. He knew that they were dangerous and that something wasn't right.

"I wonder," said a third voice, "If perhaps you do not know the way, young one."

"Oh, shut your fang hole, Serphone," said the younger one, "When's the last time you escaped to the mortal world? I was there a couple of years ago. I know the way! Besides, I understand when we're facing up there. You don't have a clue!"

"The Earth Mother didn't make you boss!" shrieked a fourth voice.

They just keep coming how many are there, I thought to myself. Behind the bolder there was more hissing and moans. At last the one that I think her name was Serphone yelled, "Enough!"

"We will follow you for now," she said, "But if you do no lead us well or if we find you have lied about the summons of Gaea-"

"I don't lie!" snapped the younger one, "Believe me, I've got good reason to get into this battle. I have enemies to devour, and you'll feast on the blood of heroes. Just leave two morsels for me—the one's names Percy Jackson and Angelica Ray."

My blood boiled at Percy's name and I was about to jump out. Somehow, I was able to stop myself, telling myself that it would only end badly if I did. It wouldn't help me see Leo any sooner and they would just be reborn and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Believe me," said the younger one again, "Gaea had called us, and we're going to have so much fun. Before this war is over mortals and demigods will trembled at the sound of my name—Kelli!"

I would've snickered at that but I was frozen in place knowing why she was so angry at us and what they were. Annabeth looked at me mouthing _empousai_, Greek vampires. They were really annoying and mean.

_I had first meat them a few years ago when Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and I were on a quest. I had been sent off to find a half blood that was found while they went off to do the rest of the quest. I had found the demigod but there were two empousai's that had found us. Kelli was one of them. They attacked us and I killed one of them. Kelli came at me screaming, full force, once her friend had died. My dagger sliced her stomach leaving her to turn into gold dust slowly. She got a pretty deep scratch on both my arms and left a scratch on my face._

_ After that battle I called for two Pegasus's. They came and were more than happy to give us a ride. We climbed on and got a ride back to the camp where I got my inquired checked out and she got a tour of the camp._

_ There was also the time in Daedalus' workshop, she was there too. I killed her there too. I had stabbed him in the back while she was trying to kill Percy. I sent her back to Tartarus where she should be._

_ I didn't even realize that Kelli probably hated me after those days. I can understand why she would want to kill me, and some part of me would want that too. To get revenge on the person who killed me or one of my loved ones._

They started to move again. Their voices getting fainter, and fainter. I kept to the edge of the boulder looking out catching a glance of them. They looked just as ugly as they were the first time I saw them. They still had the mismatching legs, one a mechanical bronze leg the other a shaggy and cloven-hooves. Their hair was made of fire and they skin was white as bones. Most had a Greek dress on, but Kelli she didn't. She wears a burnt and turn up blouse with a short-pleated skirt.

"They're heading for the doors of Death," Percy murmured beside me, "You know what that means?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "We need to follow them."

My mind was moving at an unhealthy speed going through all the possibilities of what would happen. They were going to the doors of death, the way out of Tartarus, our opportunity to get out.

Annabeth and Percy started to follow them, leaving me on the ground still thinking. By the time I noticed they were gone there were already far ahead. I started moving to catch up but the feeling of the eyes on me was much stronger now. I stopped moving looking around me once again but like last time I saw nothing. I didn't understand what was going on the only thing I did understand was that it was following us, or maybe just me.

I looked back to where Annabeth and Percy had gotten and jogged to catch up with them. Of course, they didn't even realize that I wasn't with them but no one ever did. It made me miss Leo all the more.


	5. Chapter 4

We followed Kelli and the others following the path of the fire river. We stumbled across the black glassy ground. We were forced to hid behind the boulders anytime the monster slowed in front of us. A few times Kelli turned around, my heart fearing they knew we were hear.

Percy walking in the front, Annabeth following behind him and me. I followed behind them walking slower and farther back. We would stop every few minutes getting a drink from the river. It seemed to be the only thing that kept us going. How long would we be this close to it though? Soon we would have to leave it behind and go somewhere else and I don't think any of us were ready for that time.

Percy and Annabeth froze in front of me. I came up to them stopping in my tracks as well. The empousai's stopped in front of something resembling of a carcass. I wasn't close enough to determine whether it was monster of something else though. A monster—perhaps an animal.

The creatures attacked it before we could do anything to see.

When they moved we walked over to it seeing what it was, but there wasn't anything. The only thing left was splintered bones and wet stains of blood present on the sand. There was no doubt that this is what they would do to us if they found them.

"Come one." Percy said starting off again. "We don't want to lose them, not now."

After a few more miles the monsters had disappeared over a ridge. I found myself in front of Percy and Annabeth all of a sudden looking down the ridge wondering how we would get down there. The ridge was steep and seemed like a long way down. At the bottom of the cliff there was no light creating a pitch-black pit that seemed to have nothing at the bottom of it. I could no longer make out the shape of the empousai's climbing down the cliff.

I placed my hands at the top of the cliff as I lowered my body over the edge of the cliff. I found myself above Percy and Annabeth climbing down after them.

As I climbed down I made sure to watch the rocks that I used to support myself, I knew one miss step would send me straight down the pit and I did not think that I would be as luck to find water at the bottom of this pit. We all moved as fast as we could but with our already sore and weak bodies it made it hard to hold on to the slippery and small rocks. I knew the longer hanged on to the side of cliff the harder it would be on our bodies, we would not be able to hand on for too long. We would need to find a place to rest, or catch our breath.

As we continued to climb, maybe halfway down the cliff Annabeth called out saying she needed to rest. We continued down until we found a ledge large enough for us to sit on and even lay.

Percy's was scrunched up in anger but not at any once but himself. I could tell that he was upset that he hadn't stopped for Annabeth by the way he glances at Annabeth guilt covered his face. I knew that Percy wanted to make sure that She got out of here alive and that she would live. He leaned over placing my hand on his shouldering offering a reassuring smile but I knew that it did not do too much for him. He did offer a smile back and even looked back to Annabeth a frown gone and replaced with a smile. I felt a little bit better myself as I knew that I helped them feel better.

After we had all a chance to catch our breath and let our bodies rest a little we scooted to the edge and started down again. I watched Annabeth and Percy disappear over the edge of the cliff leaving me to start heading down myself. I started over the edge thinking about Leo and how much I missed him. I pushed myself against the wall closing my eyes and calming my nerves.

"Do not get distracted." Percy called up to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

After about fifteen minutes of climbing I could finally make out the bottom of the pit. I could see that it has a huge wasteland, to the right there were plains for miles along with craters as fire and smoke rising out of them. To the left there was a long road that had rivers and caves surrounding it.

I looked back to my hands watching myself as I climbed.

"We are almost there." Annabeth said.

I looked down and truly enough We were almost to the ground. I watched as Percy hopped off the cliff landing on the ground catching Annabeth as she jumped down. I continued climbing before I to would jump but with my excitement my hand slipped and I was sent falling to the ground. I let out a cry landing on my back with a loud thud. My vision danced for a few seconds but when I was able to see once again I saw Percy and Annabeth looking down at me worry written across their face.

After a few seconds of catching my breath I sat up my hand almost slipping on the smooth ground, and the blood on my hands. I looked down at the ground trying to grab some thinking it was something like dirt but found it felt almost like skin. I looked at the land around me noticing the whole field looked something like a membrane. I felt like throwing up but held back the urge.

"Are you okay Angle?" Annabeth asked me offering me a hand up, which I accepted.

"Yes, just a bit sore now, thanks."

She turned looking beside us at the field, "we are going to be completely exposed, crossing this plain."

"Oh, yeah. This will be fun." Percy said grabbing Annabeth's hands as we all looked at the field in front of us.

We began walking trying to avoid all the caved and cracked in the land, instead, sticking closer to the river bank. A shimmer in the distance caught my eyes, causing me to freezes as Annabeth and Percy continued on. Where we being followed by something, or maybe another monster had appeared. _No that was not it._

The Empousai! We had come all the way down here following those monsters and now we had forgotten that we were following them.

"Percy…Annabeth…we need to stop." I said my voice quiet. "Percy! Annabeth!"

This time it caught their attention causing them both to look back at me.

"The empousai!" I said but it's as too late. They all emerged surrounding us. It was the perfect trap.

Kelli limped forward on his mismatched legs. "Percy Jackson, Angelica Ray I knew that I smelled you. How great of you to come to me. I do not even need to return to the mortal world and destroy you. You have come here with your friends Annabeth."

Keli reached her hand down touching her stomach where the tip of Annabeth's knife when stabbed her before. "What's the matter daughter of Athens? Do you not have your weapon? What a shame I would have used it to kill you."

I looked to Percy hopping that he had a plan but based off his face I knew he didn't. His face was scrunched up as he though.

I froze in my spot knowing that none of us had a plan to get out of here. We were for once out of luck.

I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself thinking of anything that we could do to get out. I knew that we couldn't fight out way out of this one. There were to many of them and it wasn't a good chance with Annabeth since she had no sword or weapon. The only thing that was left was Annabeth's tricks. I opened my eyes ready to say something but Percy bet me to it.

"So…" he started, "I guess you're wondering what we're doing in Tartarus."

Kelli just snicker at him "Not really. I just want to kill you."

Thankfully Annabeth got the idea and chimed in. If she hadn't I knew that we would've been killed right there and then.

"Too bad," she said letting out a sigh, "Because you have no idea what's going on in the mortal world." That got the attention of the other _Empousai's _circled around her. They turned looking at Kelli their face confused but not confused enough that they were going to say anything.

"We know enough," she snarled at us. "Gaea has spoken to us."

"You're heading toward a major defeat then." I was amazed at how confident and easy Annabeth could come up with this. She looked at the _empousai,_ one by one pointing at them and then Kelli. "This one claims she's leading you to a victory. She's lying. The last time she was in the mortal world, Kelli was in charge of keeping my friend Luke Castellan faithful to Kronos. In the end, Luke rejected him. He gave his life to expel Kronos. The Titans lost because Kelli failed. Now Kelli wants to lead you into another disaster."

That was exactly what we needed. The _empousai_ muttered and shifted uneasily looking at us and then Kelli. I could tell that they were unsure of what the truth was. They didn't know what to believe.

"Enough!" Kelli shouted. Her fingernails grew into long black talons. She glared at Annabeth with a face as if she was tearing her into small little pieces.

"The girl lies," Kellie started, "So the Titians lost. Fine! That was part of the plan to wake Gaea! Now the Earth Mother and her giants will destroy the mortal world, and we will totally feast of demigods!" the other vampires smile in excitement, their eyes sparkling.

They all looked back at us their eyes showing how ready they were to strike. They were ready to attack us. It wasn't going to be enough. We were going to die right here and now.

"The demigods have united!" Annabeth yelled before they were able to do anything. "You'd better think twice before you attack us. Romans and Greeks will fight you together. You don't stand a chance!" The _empousai _froze backing up slowly, hissing _'Romani'_ and grinding their teeth. They seemed to have experience with the Romans based off their reaction.

"Yeah, you bet Romani" Percy pulled his sleeve up showing his Camp Jupiter tattoo. "You mix Greek and Roman, and you know what you get? You get BAM!"

He stomped his foot on the ground. The _empousai _scrambled back in fear. One even fell onto the rock but recovered quickly.

"Bold talk," Kelli said still in the same spot. Her face not showing any fear for what they had said. "for three demigods lost in Tartarus. Lower your sword, Percy Jackson, and I'll kill you quickly. Believe me, there are worse ways to die down here."

She stalked forward a little sending Percy stepping back pulled Annabeth back with him. "Wait!" Annabeth tried again, "aren't _empousai _the servants of Hecate?"

Kelli's lips curled up as she looked at Annabeth. "So?"

"So, Hecate is on our side now. She has a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Some of her demigod children are my friends. If you fight us, she'll be angry." I once again couldn't believe my ears. You would have no idea that she was just coming up with all this stuff now. I couldn't believe how amazing she was. How was she able to think of all of this right now?

I noticed that the _empousai _looked at Kelli their eyes red and full of hate. "Is this true, Kelli? Has our mistress made peace with Olympus?"

"Shut up, Serephone!" Kelli screeched, now they knew the truth. They understood what was going on, and they weren't happy. "gods, you're annoying!"

"will not cross the Dark Lady,"

I watched as Annabeth opened her mouth taking this as an opportunity "You'd all be better following Serephone. She's older and wiser."

"Yes!" Serephone said. "Follow me! I will lead us to victory not death!"

Kelli stuck faster than I could have imagined. She lunged at Serephone. For the first few seconds there was only to two clashing claws and fangs but then it was all over. Kelli stood over a pile of gold dust. Her claws hung at her sides with pieces of tattered clothing's.

"Are there any more issues?' Kelli snapped at her sisters. "Hecate is the goddess of Mist! Her ways are mysterious. Who knows which side she truly favors? She is also the goddess of the crossroads, and she expects us to make our own choices. I choose the path that will bring us the most demigod blood. I choose Gaea!"

All the other _empousai _hissed in response. They all glared at us again. They no longer hated each other. Now they were set out to kill us once again.

Annabeth looked back at Percy and I knew that we were out of ideas. The only thing left was to fight. At least Annabeth had gotten them to kill one of them, but now we had to fight the rest of them, it was all up to us now.

"For two years I churned in the void," Kellie began. She was not happy either. "Do you know how completely _annoying_ it is to be vaporized, Annabeth Chase? Slowly re-forming fully conscious, in searing pain for month and years as your body regrows. Then finally breaking the crust of this hellish place and clawing your way back to daylight? All because some _little girl _stabbed you in the back?" Her baleful eyes held onto Annabeth's not moving. "I wonder what happens if a demigod is killed in Tartarus. I doubt it's ever happened before. Let's find out."

Percy sprang, slashing Riptide in a huge arc. He cut on of the demons in half but Kelli dodged and the two of them attacked Percy.

One of them lunged at me knocking me to the ground. She climbed onto of me her claws reaching at my face. I blocked her hands pushing them away from my face but she was really strong. Her hands reached farther to my face on of her claws piercing the skin on my cheek. I could feel blood start to spill out but it only motivated me more. I pushed hard against her hands pushing her off me and onto the ground. It gave me plenty of time to reach for my ring and change it into a sword. I sliced the air but the _empousai _dodged it. She ran right back at me and sliced. Her claws ran across my stomach cutting into my skin. I let out a cry but attacked right back stabbing her into the stomach.

She let out a scream as she turned to dust. I placed my hand on my stomach as I heard Annabeth let out a scream. I turned around seeing her fall to the ground. Percy was trying to get to her but he still had one of the vampires attacking him. She dug her teeth into his neck. He fell to the ground and his face cringed. I knew that he was in pain, and that he wouldn't last to much more trying to save himself and Annabeth. I needed to help him.

I didn't hesitate moving straight to Percy. Before I could get anywhere I was lying on the ground again. Another vampire was sitting on top of me pinning me to the ground. Her claws digging into my arms sending blood dripping off my arms.

I looked up tears filling my eyes as I watched Percy trying to crawl to Annabeth as she laid on the ground with Kelli standing over her ready to kill her. I let out a scream, even though I knew nothing would help, my eyes shutting tight as I waited for us all the die right there.

After several second, I heard nothing. I opened my eyes expecting to see everything the same but instead I found a giant Titan standing above Annabeth her boot on a pile of gold dust.

I watched in fear as he towered over a frightened Annabeth. My heart sped up as I prayed he leave Annabeth above. To my amazement he did just that. He turned away from Annabeth looking straight at the two _empousai_ left. He lifted the large broom in his arms and sent it flying into both the vampires with a large arc.

It turned both of them to gold dust the moment it hit them. I looked up at him amazed at what had just happened. At first, I thought I was just imagining things but after watching that I didn't think that I could be making this up.

"H-how…?" Annabeth stammered.

"Percy called me!" the Titan said happily, "Yes, he did"

Annabeth crawled closer to Percy her arm bleeding badly every time she moved. "Called you? He-wait. You're Bob? The Bob!"

I finally understood why. This was the Titian that Percy erased the memory of and made him good. He was helping them because of Percy.

I sat up, my body burning in pain at the cuts and bruises that I got, watching the Titian walk closer to Annabeth. He bent down looking straight at her. "Owie." He said as he reached out to her. Annabeth flinched causing Bob to stop.

"It's okay, "Percy told her. He had gotten up and was now walking over to Annabeth. "He's friendly."  
Annabeth looked up at Bob and nodded her head. He smiled and tapped her forearm as it slowly mended itself instantly. Bob chuckled with a smile on his face. He then turned and did the same to Percy as the cut on his neck and arm healed themselves.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes crinkled a little as he looked at me. It was almost as if he was looking at something else and I was just in the way of it. Just a second later he moved over to me. His eyes full of pain as he looked down at me.

"You have many owies, many." He whispered to me. I just looked at him not sure what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"You have many owies, a lot of them in your head that I cannot fix. I can fix those outside but not the ones inside you." I looked up at him understanding what he meant. He could tell that I was sad and hurt. I didn't know how he knew but he did.

I reached his hand out and tapped me on the forehead as all my injuries closed up on their own. His hand was warm and gentle despite how large and mean he looked. It fit how he acted and treated us though. He was a kind Titian.

I grabbed his hand before he pulled away looking straight into his eyes, "Thank you Bob."

"All Better!" Bob declared as he gave me a kind smile before turning and looked back at Percy and Annabeth, his eerie silver eyes crinkling with pleasure at himself. "I am Bob Percy's friend."

"Uh…yeah." Percy crocked out. She looked just as surprised as the rest of us that Bob was here and helping us. "Thanks for the help, Bob. It's really good to see you again."

"Yes. Bob. That's me. Bob, Bob, Bob." He kept repeating. "I am helping. I heard my name. Upstairs in Hade's palace, nobody calls for Bob unless there is a mess. Bob, sweep up these bones. Bob, mop up these tortured souls. Bob, a zombie exploded in the dining room." He kept on listing things. I felt my heart sink a little. I felt bad for the poor Titian, he had his memory whipped and then became a servant of Hades doing whatever he needs done.

"Then I heard my friends call!" he looked up a smile growing on his face. "Percy said, Bob!" he grabbed Percy by the arm pulling him up.

"That's awesome," Percy said her face still puzzled. "Seriously. But how did you-"

"Oh, time to talk later," Bob's expression changed to completely serious. "We must go before they find you. They are coming. Yes, indeed."

"_They?_" Annabeth asked

"Who are they?" I finally said getting my voice back.

"Yes. But Bob knows a way. Come on, friends! We will have fun!" I looked at him amazed. Did he just say 'fun'? Did he even know what that meant and how that really didn't fit this situation? I mean for crying out loud we were in the underworld. How could anything be fun here? There was nothing but death and monster.


	6. Chapter 5

We tracked through the land following Bob who lead us. The river running along the rise side of us the whole way. Ever few hours we would stop drinking some of the water. I found it hard to drink the water though, the thought of drinking it made me feel sick so I drank only a little of the water.

I followed behind Percy and Annabeth who were behind Bob. Annabeth and Percy held each other's hand and I could often hear Percy tell her that everything would be alright.

I knew that they did not mean anything but they made me miss Leo making it hard for me to continue. I wished so much that I could just go back and in Leos embrace. The loss of his warmth made me feel cold here, even with all the heat and fire around us. It hurt watching Annabeth1 and Percy having each other while I was alone. It was hard watching they hug and tell each other things were okay while I was back here all by myself. Percy would turn around even little but checking on me and giving me a slight smile but it really did nothing to cheer me up.

Percy and Annabeth turned talking to each about what was going on with Bob and why he was helping them. I knew Annabeth still did not believe Bob was good, but just looking at him you could tell he meant no harm. I knew that whatever they were talking about I was not going to be a part of it, they didn't include me in many of their conversations. Most of the time I felt like they had forgotten that I was here and that I had fallen in too.

"I jumped," Bob said in front of us. I looked at him confused, what was he talking about.

"You jumped into Tartarus?" Annabeth asked in shock. "Because Percy said your name?"

They had stopped walking at this point as I was able to walk up to them standing with them. I still didn't quite understand why we were talking about this but I understood what they were talking about now.

"He needed me," Bob said his silver eyes shining in the dark like the moon. "It is okay, I was tired of sweeping the palace. Come along! We were almost to the rest stop."

_What rest stop was he talking about? Was there even somewhere like that here?_

Either way we continued to follow Bob, no one speaking anymore. Annabeth no longer had any questions, or maybe she was just as curious about this rest spot as I was. Now we were all just waiting to see where this place was and why he called it a rest stop. Tartarus was designed to kill anyone who was not a monster. The black ash and the red color of the sky were like poison, and everything around us was ready to swallow us whole killing us.

After just a few more minutes of walking we came to a tall ridge. I moved in front of Annabeth and Percy looking over the edge of the ridge.

"Here," Bob told us.

I looked down the ridge finding a valley at the bottom. I could make out what looked like a black broken alter or shrine. I did not know how it got here or who's shrine it was, but I knew that we were going down to it and I would figure out once we got down. I watched as Percy and Annabeth stood beside be looking down at the bottom; however, neither of them said anything leaving me to my own thoughts as we climbed down the ridge to the alter.

"Hermes' shrine," bob told us as we approached it.

"A Hermes shrine in Tartarus?" Percy asked not understanding what was going on.

Bob simply laughed at him in delight "Yes, it fell from somewhere long ago. Maybe the mortal world, maybe Olympus. Anyways monster stay clear, mostly."

"How did you know it was here?" Annabeth asked.

His smile fell from his face as he looked like an empty shell, "can't remember."

I felt my own face fall looking at his. My heart ached for him. I did not know what happened to him or why he was such a good titian but I knew that something had happened and that is why he can no longer remember. He was such a nice titian and I did not want him to go back and turn into the rest of the monsters so whatever happened I vowed that I will try and keep him as the titian that he is right now. I wanted to watched him live the life that he wants and never could.

"That's okay," Percy said quickly. Percy was my brother and I could tell when things were off and they were right now, he was acting strange and like he was keeping something from the rest of us.

"You said something was chasing us," Annabeth began, "who is chasing us Bob?"

"They are following, yes. They know you are here, the giants and other Titians. The defeated ones. They know."

I looked up at Bob his words playing in my head, the defeated Titians and giants. They already knew that we were here and were searching for us. _How did they know we were here? _

"Why are we stopping then?" Annabeth said her voice harsh, "We should keep moving."

I looked at Annabeth. She was angry but more than that she was afraid. "Annabeth," I said my voice calm causing her to look at me and sign.

"Soon," Bob said, "but mortals need rest. Good place here. Best place for…oh long, long way. I will guard you."

I watched her look to Percy her face showing her lack of trust in Bob. I let out a sigh, "You two get sleep." I told them, "I can keep an eye on you with Bob."

"Yes good. When you wake, food should be here!" Bob said smiling at us.

I looked back to Annabeth and Percy who nodded lying down on the ground in each other's embrace, falling asleep. I let a smile grown before falling. I envied how happy they were and could be especially here of all places. I looked away walking over to the shrine before sitting on the ground.

Placing my hand on the shrine I closed my eyes. Maybe Hermes could hear me, even all the way down here. I might just be able to get a message through, or at least I hopped so.

_Hermes, this is Angelica Ray. I am the daughter of Poseidon and my brother Percy and Annabeth and I are trapped in Tartarus. We are heading to the Doors of Death to set them free but I am afraid and worry about my friends on that side. I do not expect you to send help here or even come yourself but if you can hear me can you watched my other friends. I just want you to make sure they are safe and survive while I am down here. Please just keep an eye on them for me. Please Hermes._

I opened my eyes a tear falling from my face. I felt a sense of warmth in my hands as I looked at the alter a smile appearing on my face. He had heard me, I was sure of it.

"Daughter of Poseidon is doing what?" Bob asked towered over me.

I looked back at him smiling, whipping the tear from my face, "Do not worry Bob I was just praying. I just hope they truly heard me."

"He heard you. How could anyone not."

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean Bob?"

"Your wishes are showing, I heard them and so have others."

"Thank you, Bob. You are really the best Titian."

He smiled at me a slight blush coming to his checks before he turned walking into a more open area. I looked from him to Annabeth and Percy who were still cuddling together, peacefully sleeping. I thought of Leo wondering if I would ever be able to sleep in the embrace of his arms again.

I turned around my back resting against the alter as I looked up into the red hue of the sky. I image the blue sky with the white fluffy clouds slowly drifting above the ground. I pictured it all in my head but no matter what I still saw the red sky. I wished to see the sky again, the bright blue and even the dark blue of the night with the stars. I imaged falling asleep under them once again.

_Would that day come again and soon?_

Annabeth shot up crying out gripping Percy's arms. She was panting and grabbing her chest. I knew that she had a nightmare and that it was something bad. Percy grabbed her pulling into a hug and calming her down.

Once she had calmed down I showed them all the food that had come while they were out. Bob told me that all the food had come from the offering that the demigods offered to them. I had smiled thanking the campers for offering their food to the gods, before thanking Hermes and eating some of the food. I told Annabeth and Percy what Bob had told me before they began eating the food too.

I grabbed a bit of the food that came through standing and walking to a small hill away from them looking around for anything that seemed dangerous. I looked back to everyone as they all sat on the ground eating and laughing together. I did not understand how they could act all happy during these times. They could act like nothing was going on around them even though we were in Tartarus and on the edge of being killed any second.

I looked out at the land again as a feeling overcome my heart telling me something was coming.

As I looked out there was nothing, no shadows or shapes just the flat ground stretching for miles. The feeling still weighed on my heart as I looked. I could tell that whatever was coming was not going to be good.

Below me I heard the uncapping of Percy's sword as it came out. I turned my attention to him wondering if he had felt something as well.

When I looked down he pressed the cap onto the hilt of his sword as I watched the sword shrink back into a regular pen. He handing it to Annabeth who took a napkin writing something on it before she said something. Bob pulled his spear up hitting it down on the alter causing a flame to start that Annabeth used to light the napkin on fire. We all watched as it burned as what she had done finally registered in my mind. She was sending a message just like I hand only with a note instead. The only question now is if it would work and make it back to camp or even to Hermes himself.

Annabeth stood up followed by Percy before they started walking. Once again, they were heading off without a word to me. I sighted looked at the ground slowly standing.

"Angel, follow!" The loud voice of Bob called out. I smiled knowing that he at least cared about me. While they were asleep Bob and I talked as I told him to call me Angel not daughter of Poseidon, or Angelica. He seemed to like that more and that I saw him as more of a friend.

When I caught up to them Percy and Annabeth apologized, but I knew that they really had no way of meaning it. I said it was fine before walking beside Bob. We talked as Percy and Annabeth followed behind talking to each other. It felt nice to have someone to talk to and to walk beside rather than being behind everyone and forgotten. Bob made sure that I was not forgotten and was kind to me while no one else took the time to be.

I was grateful to him for that. He was so kind.

We were going to escape from Tartarus and when we did I would make sure that Bob got out as well and got to see the sky and stars again. I owed him that much.

I was going to show him the sky once again if it was the last thing we did.


	7. Chapter 6

I did not know how long we had been walking but it seemed like days. My legs felt sore and my feet felt like they were covered in blisters which they probably were. I wished that we could stop somewhere and rest but I knew there was nowhere safe to rest now and that we had left the shrine it was only a matter of time before the Titians and giants showed up.

I was still walking beside Bob talking every once in a while, but for the most part we walked in silence. It was honesty better that we traveled in silence that way we could keep and an ear our and no monster could hear us.

"Stop it," I heard Annabeth shot behind us. We all stopped turning and looking at here but when I looked back there was nothing.

"What?" Percy asked frowning.

"No, not you." She stated giving him a reassuring smile, but it was not good at all. "Talking to myself. This place…its messing with my mind. Giving me dark thoughts." I frowned understanding what she meant. I felt the weight of what this place was doing. If the monsters did not kill us we would die from so many other issues one of them being ourselves.

"Hey, Bob where are we heading?" she asked

"The lady," he told Annabeth, "death mist."

"What does that mean? Who is this Lady?" Annabeth asked again not sure of what was going on.

"Naming her, not a good idea." He responded, his eyes darting around making sure that there was no one around. I knew he was worried and that did not mean anything good for us.

Annabeth let out a sign not happy with Bobs response, "Can you at least tell us how far?" she said looking to Bob waiting for something, anything.

"I do not know," Bob told her. "I can only feel it. We wait for the darkness to get darker, then go sideways."

"Sideways?" This time I opened my mouth speaking.

I looked to Annabeth who was muttering something under her breath. I could tell that Annabeth had so many other questions, but she knew that right now she would not get the answers that she wanted. I looked to Percy who had intertwined his hand with hers as we began walking again. I turned looking forwards and back to Bob, watching in front of us and for anything that would be a threat.

After walking for just a few more minutes before I froze feeling something. It was the same feeling as yesterday when I could tell something was coming. It was the same sickening feeling in my stomach.

I looked up at Bob his face seemed to read that something was wrong as well. He held up his hand making Percy and Annabeth stop behind us. Percy reached in his pocket grabbing riptide as he prepared for what was coming

"What is it?" Percy whispered.

"Shh," I told him looking in the direction that I thought it was coming from, "There is something ahead of us, something is coming."

I reached my hand to my ring turning it into a sword. I looked to Bob, "What are we going to do Bob? Can you tell what it is?"

"No, we will surround it." He whispered to me, "Watch of you take a flank."

I nodded to him before slowly moving to where the creature was coming from. The ground was large chucks of jagged black obsidian. I crept to the left trying to get on its side. Bob stayed I front and Percy and Annabeth took the right.

"Ready?" Bob murmured

"On three?" Annabeth asked, we all nodded at her.

"One," Percy whispered, "two-"

I held my sword tighter ready to strike whatever came our way. After just another second, I could see the creature. I raised my sword ready before I dropped my sword turning it back into the ring. "Wait?" I shouted, as I watched the others lower their weapons. Out from the darkness walked a small calico kitten. Bobs spear came just a few inches above it.

I let a smile cover my face as I signed happy I had stopped myself and everyone in time.

"Rrow?" The kitten said, rubbing its head against Bob's foot purring loudly.

The kitten fixed its bright yellow eyes on a pebble before pouncing on it. Annabeth picked up the kitten cuddling it into her chest.

"How did…?" she started but I could tell that she was having a hard time finding the words to describe what she was feeling. "What is a kitten doing…?"

The kitten grew impatient in her arms squirming out of her arms and back to the ground, before walking back to Bob rubbing its head on his boots again. I simply watched the kitten a smile still on my face as I watched.

"Somebody likes you," Percy said laughing at the kitten.

"It must be a good monster," Bob said hopefully, "isn't it?"

"Yes Bob, it must be. How could anything as cute as it be bad." I said. Gaining a smile from Bob.

The kitten turned looking to me before walking over rubbing its head against my leg. I bent down lifting the kitten up into my arms. At first the kitten squired but found a comfy place on its back like a baby. I scratched behind its ears. I thought about when I lived on the streets I would find stray cats like this and hold them for a while petting them. Each of them were thin and I could feel their bones and this small kitten was no different. I knew the kitten must be so hungry.

I knelt down letting the kitten out of my arms before reaching in my pocket grabbing out a slim-Jim that I had taken from the shrine. I opened it ripping off pieces for the kitten letting it eat them right out of my hand. The kitten ate them right up meowing at me as if it was asking for more.

"Angle we should probably start moving again." Percy told me pulling me out of my thoughts.

I stuffed the trash into my pocket before standing up and turning to look at the others. Bob started off followed by me and the kitten and then Annabeth and Percy. After just a few minutes of walking the kitten had climbed up onto Bob shoulder laying down in-between his shoulder and neck.

I watched as the kitten shimmered, and for a second or two she kittens looked like a skeleton or a ghost before it turned back into its calico coat. I rubbed my eyes thinking I had miss seen that or that I was going insane.

"Did you see-?" Annabeth began but Percy and I interrupted her.

"Yeah-" We both said.

"Oh, man…I know what the kitten is. It is one of the ones from the Smithsonian." Percy said causing me to looked at him thinking as I realized what he meant. He had told me of a story that happened a few years ago. The Titan Atlas had kidnapped Annabeth and Percy went on a quest with a few other demigods to rescue her. Along the way Atlas raised some skeleton warriors from dragon teeth in a Smithsonian Museum. He said that he messed up, planting saber-toothed tiger teeth, raising a bunch of skeleton kittens from the ground instead of his army.

"That's one of them?" Annabeth asked, "How did it get here of all places?"

Percy held out his hand shrugging. "Atlas told his servants to take the kitten away. Maybe they destroyed the cats and they were reborn in Tartarus? I really do not know."

"It's cute," Bob said joining the conversation.

I smiled watching as the kitten shuffled around on his shoulder, "Yes, it is.

"I will call him Small Bob," He said scratching the cats head.

I was a bit shocked at how fast they had bonded but the kitten was so cute that I understood at the same time.

We had been walking for a while more and the air thicker causing my body to cry out for me to stop but we continued walking. We had to continue and find the Doors of Death.

I had fallen behind a little but was still in the front with Bob and Small Bob.

The familiar feeling of something bad had come back and made me feel sick to my stomach but I pushed the feeling to the side trying to concentrate on keeping on foot in front of the other. One misstep and I could go troubling off a cliff or into a monster.

"Here," Bob announced causing me to jump in my steps. He looked off to the left in deep thought.

"Is this the place?" Annabeth asked him looking off trying to see what he was looking at, "Where we go sideways?"

"Yes," he agreed, "darker, then sideways."

I looked to the side trying to see if it was really darker or if the air was just causing it to look darker but I could not see anything. The air grew colder and I was pretty sure it was darker, but I could not be certain.

Bob began walking to the left into the darkness. Percy and Annabeth followed but my feet felt glued to the ground. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it in my stomach and in my bones. I did not know what it was or why I felt so horrible but I knew something was waiting for us and I did not think we really wanted to find out what it was.

Finally, I lifted my foot talking a step and then another and another. I slowly followed behind everyone as the darkness surrounded me. The farther in I got the darker it seemed to grow. Once the darkness began to lighten up the first thing I noticed was the trees. It was like I had walked into a forest which we probably did. The branched of the trees were rounded but bare and the ground smooth and pale. The forest was so calm and nothing like the place it was in. It had an almost beautify to it.

The second thing I had noticed was the confused face of Annabeth. She walked to the nearest tree laying her hand on it.

Percy asked her what she was doing but she only put her finger to her mouth telling him to be quite as she listened. I turned to the closest tree as well lying my hand down, my face losing all its color as I realized what was going on.

We were not alone, there was something here with us.


	8. Chapter 7

Annabeth stopped placing her hand on the tree. Percy stopped next to her asking her what she was doing, she didn't answer him just put her finger to her mouth.

I walked over to the closest tree resting my hand on it. At first there was nothing, but then I felt it. There was a trembling, within the tree. I leaned into the tree resting my head on it listening to it. The trembling wasn't from farther away it was from above us. It was in the trees. I looked up, looking into the shadows for anything that was there.

I found myself able to see into the trees seeing black shadows of creatures. There were many of them in the tree tops.

"Something's moving above us," Annabeth whispered. Did she just notice. "Gather up,"

I felt someone pulling my arm back as everyone clumped. I knew that it wouldn't help though. The creatures already knew we were here and something told me that they weren't going to let us leave.

It wasn't long before the first creature fell. My first thought was furies but there were too many of them and they looked too different. The furies were pretty creatures that you would almost mistake as being evil but these things looked hideous. They looked like wrinkled hags, with bat-life wings, brass talons, and red glowing eyes. They looked like an evil grandmother who was out to kill.

I heard behind me a grunt from Bob as one dropped in front of him. Another fell in front of Percy and Annabeth. They seemed to just keep falling. I could also tell that there were more of them still hiding in the trees hissing at us.

"What are you?!" Annabeth demanded.

_The Arae. The cursed, _hissed a voice. I looked up looking at them all trying to figure out which had said that but none of them talked. Their mouths not moving and their eyes looking like dead creatures. Their voices seemed as if it was floating around the air coming from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time.

"What—what do you want" Annabeth asked her voice shaking. She was scared and they knew it too.

The voices cracked maliciously. _To curse you, of course! To destroy you a thousand times in the name of mother night!_

"Only a thousand times?" Percy mummed "Oh, good…I thought we were in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, was this how we were going to die because my brother had to be such an idiot, I watched the area carefully. They started to move in on us, closing in on us closing any space we could have squeezed out from.

As they closed in I felt something in my body sign out in relief. I know how crazy that it but being in this place just waiting to be attacked was slowly driving me mad. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to do it for. Of course, out of all the things that had to attack us it had to be these. I had heard of them and what they could do and I was not excited.

My hand instinctively went to my ring. I felt the ring grow lengthening in my hand. The smooth leather calming me down a little. I noticed Annabeth move closer to Percy as she whispered to him. I felt pain in my chest as I noticed this. I knew they were planning something but like usually I wasn't involved and was just assumed that I knew what was going on.

"Back off," Percy said as he jabbed at the nearest Arae. She only hissed in response moving close to him again.

_We are the Arae, _the weird voice cut in again sending chills down my spine, _you cannot destroy us._

Annabeth moved grabbed hold of Percy's arm, "Don't touch them, they are the spirits of cursed." She warned us. I already knew what they were capable of and wasn't happy.

"Bob doesn't like curses," Bob decided as he swept his broom in a wide arc. It forces some of the spirits back, for a few moments, before they came right back.

_We serve the bitter and the defeated, we serve the slain that prayed for vengeance, with their final breath. We have many curses to share with you. Many cruses to give you, so come and welcome them all onto you and pay for what you have done._

"I appreciate the offer," Percy said. I looked to him and prayed that he wouldn't say anything, of course my prayer wasn't heard though. "But my mom told me not to accept curses from strangers."

One of the Arae's lunged at Percy and he cut her in half. I cursed at myself as I saw him stumbled back grabbing at his side. He lifted his hand and I saw it covered in blood. He was bleeding out of both his sides like an arrow had pierced him or maybe a spear.

"Percy, you're bleeding!" Annabeth cried moving to him to support him, "Oh gods on both sides."

"Geryon," Percy whispered his eyes going wide, "That's is how I killed him-"

_Yes, _they all agreed, _Feel the pain you inflicted upon Geryon. So many cursed have been leveled at you Percy Jackson. Which will you die from? Choose, or we will rip you apart!_

"I don't understand," he said his voice rough and forced out.

"If you kill one, it gives you a curse." Bob said his voice echoing.

"But if we don't kill them…" Annabeth started, "They'll kill us anyways."

I looked back to the Arae. They heard the cry of the fallen monsters and they took the cry throwing it right back to the Percy it was meant for. In some aspect we deserved this. We deserved to get all this pain that we had inflicted on the others. The monsters were just giving us what we deserved.

_Choose! _They cried out, _will you be crushed like Kampe? Or disintegrated like the young Telkhines__you slaughtered under Mount St. Helens? You have spread so much pain, death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you!_

They pushed in closer to us, Annabeth moving back with Percy. I was frozen in my spot waiting for our fate. I knew there was nothing that we could do. If we touched them we would get cursed and die but if we didn't touch them they would kill us. Either way we were dead. What was the use in fighting, was there any?

"Angle! Get a hold of yourself. What would Leo think of you right now!" Percy shouted at me.

I looked up my eyes going wide. I felt tears fall down my face as I was yelling at myself. How could I have possible forgotten about why I am still here. Why I am fighting to survive. It is all for Leo. He is fighting for me up there and I am fighting down here to see him.

I looked back to Percy my eyes glazed over with tears, "Thank you Percy."

I looked back to the Arae glaring with hard eyes. A few seemed to back up but they got a hold of themselves charging forward. One attacked Annabeth who dodged but brought a rock down on her turning her to dust.

I watched as Annabeth cried out her hand flying to her eyes. "I can't see!" she moved her hands revealing pure white eyes. She frantically looked around reaching out for someone. Percy was there within a few seconds grabbing hold of her comforting her.

_Polyphemus curses you when you tricked him with your invisibility in the sea of monsters. You called yourself Nobody. He couldn't see you. Now you will not see your attacker._

"I've got you," Percy told her putting his arm around her waist. I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't protect them both. I could though. I moved in front of Percy and Annabeth holding my sword out ready to defend them.

All the monster lunged at us ready to kill us with on swipe. I raised my sword ready for the first one to come. Before I could do anything though there was a loud "SWEEP!" from behind me. Bob had destroyed the whole front line with the one sweep. I looked up at him worried ready to see him stumble back with some cures but there was nothing.

"Bob are you okay?" I asked.

"No curses?" Percy asked to conformed as well.

"No curses for Bob," he agreed.

The Arae snarled behind us circling us, eying the broom as they did so. _The Titan is already cursed. Why should we torture him further? You Percy Jackson have already destroyed his memory._

I froze looking at Percy for something proving that they were lying but all I saw was regret and guilt. Had he done this? What had he done? I pushed my mind trying to figure out if I had ever heard anything about this, maybe he mentioned it to me once but I was only with nothing. He hadn't mentioned this at all, not once.

I looked up my eyes tearing up again. I watched as Percy and Annabeth took off running away from these monsters leaving both me and Bob just standing there. I was frozen in my spot as I watched my brother running away with his girlfriend, not even trying to tell his sister of try to help her. He had run off! How could he?

_Now you see whom he cared more about, _the voices spoke as they all looked at me, _now what are you going to do. You are all alone daughter of Poseidon._

I looked up at Bob but he didn't look at me or anything. I looked back at the Arae just in time to see one jump at me claws raised ready to strike.

I quickly sliced her in half her body turning to dust covering me as I felt the weight of the curse. My body was covered in burns as I was being burnt. I let out a scream as I feel to the ground. I felt the burning covering my whole body. I knew who this was from. It was from a monster I had killed when I was still young. She tried killing me and I pushed her into a fire. She fell in and began burning until she died. It was an awful way of dying and I felt back for her. Now I knew what it felt like.

I closed my eyes telling myself that this is what I deserved. _What are you doing? Get up we need to meet on the other side. Stand up. Stand up Angle! _My eyes flew open. What was that. It sounded like Leo but how?

I pushed myself up and off the ground. The burns still there but they were more tolerable. I needed to get out of here. I looked at Bob, my eyes softening feeling bad for the Titian. He had no idea and to find out this way would be awful.

"I'm sorry Bob. I had no idea."

I looked away from him running off in the same direction Percy went. My sword turning to a bow as I shot any of the Arae coming close to me. Each falling, Turing into dust as another curse was dropped upon me. Some of them were fine just a small thing like an itch on my nose. The others were painful. I had the burns all over my body, along with a large cut running from one side of my stomach to the other side. My shirt soaked in blood as the cut bleed.

All the curses hurt like nothing I had ever felt, but I knew it wasn't going to get better so I didn't let it stop me. I continued running. Continued to follow the path leading to Percy and Annabeth. Finally, I came to the clearing where I saw Percy and Annabeth.

My heart sped up when I noticed Percy fall to the ground, and Annabeth about to walk off the cliff. I moved to go to Percy, but then I started to where Annabeth was. I couldn't let her walk off the cliff. I moved my body moving so slow it felt like I wasn't moving at all.

I felt a hand grab onto my neck as I was pulled into the air. It was an Arae. She had me by the throat pulling me up. My bow turning into a spear which went right though her. She screamed out as I fell. I hit the ground my leg landing with a sickening crack and my body erupting in fire. I started to crawl to Annabeth but I knew I wouldn't get there in time.

_Why try so hard child. You are forgotten, unwanted, so why try so hard to save those who don't care about you. _The Arae said behind me.

I turned using all my power to stand and face them. "Because they are family."

I raised my spear it turning into a bow. I shot the Arae closest to me but as her body dissolved into nothing but dust my body erupted in pain. I let out a loud scream as the pain took over my body. My legs turned to jelly my body falling to the ground. I looked down at my body only to be meat with the sight of arrows sticking out of me. Blood dripping off the arrows. My body beaten and bloody as I lay on the ground my body shaking and burning.

I knew somewhere in my heart that I wouldn't have made it out of here alive. I just wished I could've told Leo that I loved him. I wanted to tell it to his face that I loved him and that I was sorry for all the pain that I had caused him.

"I'm sorry Leo. I hope you find someone else that you can love and be happy with."

_—Dream—_

_I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness. I reached out my arms moving them around me for something that could tell me where I was. I sat up, in what I assumed was a bed, and moved my feet to the side of it. My feet fell upon a cold ground._

_ "Hello!" I called out hoping that someone was there._

_ When there was no answer I just sat there. I didn't know where I would go or if there even was anywhere to go, so I just sat there. I sat my legs pulled into my chest, my head resting on my knees. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to sit there for too long._

_ "Angle," a voice called out, "Angle, Angle."_

_ "Who's there? Show- "the voice cutting me off, "Follow my voice Angle."_

_ I don't know why I did but I placed my legs on the ground and stood. I followed the voice as it called out my name. The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard the voice from. My hands running across a wall as I walked blindly following a voice calling out my name. What was I doing?_

_ Soon I saw light. I walked to the light hoping to find some sort of answer._

_ I stood in front of a giant castle. It was black and shiny. I could mistake it for night itself with how black it was. As I stood there in awe I felt the eyes on me like I felt when I first got here. Turning and looking around I was meet with nothing again._

_ "Who's there. I know there is someone. Show yourself."_

_ "My name is of no concern to you." A voice said. It was a woman's, "What is right now is what is going to happen to you."_

_ "What do you mean? Where and I and where are my friends?"_

_ "Calm yourself child. Your friends are fine and in good health. You on the other hand, are dead. Or at least dying." My heart stopped as I heard that. I was dead._

_ "So that is it then. I didn't make it out."_

_ "Oh dear, child you aren't fully gone yet. You can still go back if that is really what you want."_

_ "Yes! I need to go back there is still so much that I must do!"_

_ Out of the shadows I saw a woman walk out. She had a smile on her face her eyes sparkling with pride it looked like. I was shocked at her appearance. Her voice was so soothing but I hadn't expected her to look this beautiful. She had long black hear that looked as if it had stars in it. Her bright purple eyes shinnying out against her dark hair. She had large black wings that stretched out casting a shadow on the ground._

_ She stood directly in front of me know. She looked down at me before placing her hand on my head. She smiled as my vision began to fade. White light beginning to engulf me as I watched this place start to fade from my eyes._

_ "Find me when you wake up child."_

_ "How do I do that? Who even are you?" I asked but it was too late. There was nothing left but bright white light. I felt my eyes close and my body fall into a sleep. I would find out what was going on in the morning. I would learn if it was the last thing I did._


	9. Chapter 8

My eyes flew open. I felt my heart sped up as I didn't recognize anything. I sat up looking around and them looking down at myself my eyes going wide. I was still in my tattered clothes but under all the rips and the cuts in my clothes there was nothing but my pale white skin. There were no burn marks or cuts anymore.

I moved my feet to the other side of the bed letting them hang off the bed. I pushed myself off the bed standing. I started off, leaving to room. I walked out and saw a giant Titian sitting in the room.

Reaching down I grabbed my daggers from my boots. With them in each hand I slowly walked closer to the creature. Raising my daggers, I was right it and I was ready to strike.

"Are you going to kill me with those tinny things?" the monster said. His voice rough but at the same time almost soothing.

"Well I'm certainly considering it."

"Well then please do it quickly." I froze standing behind him. I had never heard of a monster who didn't try to kill demigods the minute they saw us.

"Where is my brother?" I asked

"He is fine and all healed. He left with his girlfriend and that Titian. You were too weak to go and they didn't want to put you in danger so they left you here."

"Did you save us?" my mind racing as this monster kept getting stranger and stranger, "Thank you."

"They went to Nyx's palace. You should go now if you want to catch up to them."

"Again, thank you." I started off leaving the Titians house before I stopped. "I don't know why you live here alone or if you even like it, but you should do anything you can to be happy."

The Titians face was shocked. I turned back around and beginning out again. I shut the door behind me finding myself in a swap. I didn't know which way we came or which way they left. Now it was truly just me in this place.

It occurred to me that if Percy and Annabeth found the way out they wouldn't come back for me. They had no intentions of coming back to get me. They were going to leave me here and go home. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve to be left here?

_Mistress. _A voice said. I looked around for anything. My eyes stopped on a small black cat. It was just sitting on the ground staring up at me.

"Did you just." I started _Yes Mistress. I was told to come and get you and bring you to Nyx's palace._

My eyes wide as I started at this cat. Was this Percy's doing. Had he found some way to get this cat to do this or was this something else. Before I could saw anything else the cat walked off. I quickly ran after the cat, and for something that was so small it sure moved fast. I found myself having to run after the cat several times, just to keep up.

Soon we were at the base of a cliff, why are there so many cliffs? I walked over to the cliff walking slowly as I approached the edge. I looked down it staring into the darkness, imagining what was at the bottom. I had no idea what might rest at the bottom.

_Daughter of Poseidon why had you come? Have you come to be killed like you follow demigods or for another reason all together? _I looked up seeing more Arae's. I let out a sign and pulled out my bow again. I raised it ready to fire if needed.

"What happened to the other demigods who came through."

_They jumped and fell to their deaths. Are you going to follow in their footsteps and die?_

"How about I just kill you instead!" I raised my bow and pulled the strong back ready to fire. I aimed at the first Arae. The first one flew at me claws raised. I let the arrow fly as it found it's home in her forehead. She turned to dust coating the ground in gold.

I felt a burning in my leg and arm. It felt like fire was burning me but not as bad a fire. I looked down at my leg and saw an arrow imbedded in my leg. It went all the way through blood and something else dripping off the arrowhead. I reached down and broke the arrow pulling it out. I did the same for the one imbedded in my arm. When I got them out I looked at one of the tips and realized what was on the arrow. It was poison.

_You have taken the curse of the cyclopes who has cursed you to die slowly feeling the pain that you caused him._

I knew that this poison was going to act slowly but was very effective. Once it reached my heart it would kill me within a few minutes. I didn't know how many days or how long it took exactly but I knew that it was going to be a little bit. I still had a little time to find the others and maybe see Leo again.

I looked back up at the Arae my glare hardening. They seemed to back up a little not looking so confident of themselves anymore. Before anyone had a chance to do anything though a large chariot with large black horses appeared. On the chariot stood the lady in my dreams. She glared down at us but once her eyes meat mine she seemed to smile.

"Bring her and follow!" she shouted at the Arae who did as they were told.

They grabbed me, my arm screaming out as they grabbed the new injury. I could see blood already dripping down leaving a bloody trail down my arm. They didn't seem to notice, or if they did they were probably enjoying it, as lifting me into the air and flying above the huge pit. "Who are you and where are you taking me?"

"Calm yourself child I am Nyx and I do not intend to hurt you."

That didn't do much to calm me down if anything it made me freak out a little more. I looked up from the pit bellow and saw a large palace. We flew into it and everything went dark. There was no light nothing. I couldn't even see the walls of the floor. _Was there even a floor? _

"Don't worry child," she said her voice calm, "Mortal eyes should not look upon what is inside my palace."

"You where the one in my dream? Where you not?"

"That was I."

"Why did you help me?"

"I helped you because you my child are my daughter."

"I'm what!" I screamed my head spinning as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"I know it is hard to believe but I am your mother. I gave birth to you but couldn't raise you, especially not here."

"But Poseidon is my father! He claimed me," I whispered the last part unsure if she heard me,

"He is your father technique but not all the way. I was pregnant with you and I asked for his help. I didn't want to raise you here so I asked for his help to take you somewhere safe. I wanted you to live as a normal demigod and not in this death hole."

"Wait so if he isn't my real father then who is? Also, how do I have his powers then? I don't understand all this."

"To explain his powers he blessed you, giving you some of his power, so that you could live a normal demigod life and not live not knowing who your father or mother was. As for your father I cannot tell you that right now you will just have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry my child."

I opened my mouth ready to ask her millions more questions but I didn't get to start, "This is where our paths split for now. Your friends are right around the corner so I saw goodbye for now. Don't die while you are here my child for I would not be able to forgive myself."

I had closed my eyes once I realized I didn't need them but now I opened my eyes. I was greeted by a bright red light. We had apparently exited her palace and were now in what looked like the heart of Tartarus.

The Arae dropped me sending me a few feet to the ground. I landed with a thud and my leg collapsing sending me to the ground. I looked up to ask her to wait before she left but they were all gone already. Not a single Arae still remained and there was no Nyx. I pushed myself up but fell back to the ground again. My leg crying out in pain.

I looked down at my dress and ripped a piece off of it tying it around my leg and one around my arm. As soon as I put it on they were already almost covered in blood but it didn't matter because it at least took care of some of the pain. I tried again pushing myself up and this time I was able to get all the way up before my leg started shaking again. It was hard to stay up with my leg shaking under me but I managed to take several steps forward.

As I continued forward I came to a large valley cluttered with black dots. Then I realized it was an army. It was a huge army of thousands for monsters.

"It's the Doors of Death" I whispered to myself. Percy and Annabeth had gone down there. They hadn't been killed yet and they weren't going to now. She saw a ridge that she could use and started down it.

The ridge was small but it was big enough that I didn't have to cling onto the wall. I had to make sure that I didn't fall off but I didn't have to hold onto anything the whole time. The further down I got the more I started to regret it. I had no idea what I was going to do once I got down there. I didn't know how I was going to get through all the monster and no idea how I was going to survive.

_Don't worry child, just believe in yourself. _Someone said. I looked around for who had sad that. I didn't see anyone though. _Mistress_, I am over here.

I looked to where I though the voice had come from but all I saw was the shadow from the cliff. I started to turn around but before I had a creature came out from the shadow. It was a small black cat. It's eyes a deep purple. I looked at it before I finally understood that it was the cat who had talked.

"Did you say that.? Are you from Nyx?"

_Yes, Mistress. Nyx sent me to help you on your journey._

"Do you have a name, what should I call you by?" I asked trying to comprehend what was going on.

_No, Mistress. Nyx never named me._

"Can I give you a name?" The cat simply nodded its head. "What about Rigel?"

_I will go by Rigel from now on. Now shall we begin?_

"Began what?"

_Nyx sent me to stay with you and help you learn your powers. She also didn't want to see you die here and wanted me to help you stay out of too much danger._

"How will I do that? I need to get to the Doors of Death and they are through all the monsters."

_It is okay Mistress, trust in your powers and use them. I will teach you. Let me show you one of the great powers you have._


	10. Chapter 9

Rigel taught me to use the shadows and cover myself in them which allowed me to hid in them and become almost invisible. He taught me was using the shadows and traveling through them when I had a destination in mind, he called it shadow travel.

We used the shadows to travel as far as we could go. Once we got close to the doors of death I began running out of shadows to hid myself in.

I looked out at the line of monster in front of myself. Above my head I could hear the beat of leathery wings, and the sound of the monsters walking and even just the sound of them all talking at once. I watched as the monster grew the closer to the Door of Death I got.

After a few more minutes of sneaking past monsters I saw Annabeth, Percy and even Bob. Slowly I made my way over to them.

"IAPETUS!" I heard the shouting of a voice., startling me. I looked to where the voice had come from finding another Titian walking towards us, but Percy and Annabeth had not noticed me yet but Small Bob had as it kept looking over Bobs shoulders down at me.

"Iapetus! Do not tell me you do not recognize your own brother?" The Titian asked standing directly in front of us now.

I felt my heart beat faster as I looked up at the Titian. His eyes were a white-blue that almost looked like a glacier, and his hair the same color. His face was littered with scars, and he carried a large helmet the shape of a bear's head under his arm. I looked over noticing a long sword hanging from his belt that looked sharp enough to cut through a tree in one strike.

"No!" Bob replies, his voice trembling, "I won't tell you that."

"I heard that you were thrown into the lehte. Must have been terrible. We all knew that you would heal eventually. It's Koios! Koios!"

"of course," Bob said, "Koios, Titian of…"

"The North!" Koios finished.

"I know!" Bob shouted.

For a few moments they laughed together and took turns hitting each other in the arm. Poor Small Bob crawled up to Bobs head to escape the hitting.

"Poor old Iapetus," Koios began, "They must have laid you low indeed. Look at you! A broom? A servant's uniform? A cat in your hair? Truly. Hades must pay for these insults. Who was that demigod who took your memory? Bah! We must rip him into piece, you and I, eh?"

I moved my hand to my ring ready to use it if anything happened.

"Ha-ha," Bob spit out, "yes, indeed. Rip him to pieces."

I slowly began to move closer to them as they began talking about years ago when they fought their father. I did not listen to what they were saying through just trying to get over to Percy and Annabeth in case we needed to run. I was right behind them when Koios began to move. He left, leaving Bob in his spot as Percy and Annabeth went to comfort him almost getting knocked over by Koios.  
I quickly dogged his food as he almost stepped right on me.

"No," Annabeth whispered, "Bib you are different now, you are better."

The kitten jumped off Bobs head landing on the ground next to me, trying to get away from all the movement. The kitten sat on the ground as I pet its head. The kitten was almost as big as I was which made it hard to pet it but she laid down allowing me to reach her head easier.

I watched as Percy and Annabeth looked back to Small Bob trying to figure out why it had jumped down. I commanded the shadows to lighten up allowing them to see me, but not the monsters. I saw their eyes widen as Percy's glossed over as he held in tears. I did not know why I was able to see their faces so clearly but I could see their faces like every day.

"Angle!" Percy called rushing over to me. "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain after we get home, it's a long story." I did not know if I was ready to tell him all I had learned. I did not want to explain how my mother is Nyx and how I do not even know who my father is, but he is not Poseidon. To make it worse too I was still hurt that they had left me behind, and hadn't even apologized for it. I was angry and felt betrayed. I knew he probably had a plan and a part of me might have done the same but it still hurt.

"We should hurry," Annabeth spoke, "If we can't…"

Her voice trailed off as long jagged streaks of darkness flew through the air. They looked almost like purple lighting but rather then bright flash they were pure darkness.

"The Doors." Bob said looking up at them, "Must be a large group going through," My mouth tasted dry and my head began to pound. How could we win this? If we found the others and they somehow found us how could we possibly get out of here and defeat the waves of monster, especially if the giants had already gone through and were waiting for us?

"Do all the monster go through the House of Hades?" Percy asked Bob, "How big is that place?"

Bob shrugged, "Perhaps they are sent elsewhere when they step through. The House of Hades is in the earth, yes? That is Gaea's realm. She could send her minions wherever she wishes."

For a moment I didn't know what to say. If she could do that to the monster what would happen to us? Would we be sent where she wanted? "If Gaea had that much power," Annabeth started, like she could read my mind, "couldn't she control where we end up?"

"You are not monster. It may be different for you." Bob responded.

We started walking to the Doors again, but this time in silence as we all thought. Bob helped us all up another ridge that was nothing but a step for him but taller for us. For the first time I was able to make out the large shape of the Doors. I couldn't make much details out about them but I could see them. They stood out against the large horde of monsters surrounding them.

"We must hurry," Bob said grabbing hold of his broom as if he was ready to clean up a mess, or make one.

Fifty feet from the Doors of Death we froze.

I looked up at the Doors. They looked like normal elevator doors only much bigger, decorated with black designs along the doors. I do now what I had expected they looked like but defiantly not that.

As I looked at the doors a put formed in my stomach as I began feeling ill. I noticed the frost forming at the bottom of the Doors, a purplish glow in the air and thick chains holding them to the ground. They were long chains made of pure black iron running along either side of the frames. Two Titians, Koios and another Titian I did not know, stood guarding them to make sure that no one got to close to the chains.

Percy tried to move forward but Bob stopped him as a crowd of cyclopes moved forward shouting excitedly. The entered the Doors as their bodies shrunk so they could fit. Koios pushed the button on the elevator's right side. His thumb never leaving the button as the elevator rose off the ground flying into the air and out of sight.

"You must understand how it works," Bob began. The kitten moved to his palm as Bob talked to the kitten, to make the other monster not question anything. "Each time the Doors open, they try to teleport to a new location. Thanatos made them this way, so only he could find them, but now they are chained. The Doors cannot relocate."

"Then we cut the chains," Annabeth whispered.

"We can't the Titians are blocking the way over there. We would never be able to cut them and get away." I whispered to her. Bob only nodded.

"Our camouflage," Percy said, as we all looked at him, "Will it disappear if we do something aggressive, like cutting the chains?"

"I do not know," Bob told his kitten

"Mrow,' Small Bob responded

"Bob you'll have to distract them," Annabeth said. "Percy, Angle and I will sneak around the two Titians and cut the chains from behind."

"Yes fine," Bob said, "but that is only one thing. Once you are inside the Doors, someone must stay outside to push the button and defend it."

I frowned realizing that was the reason the Titian kept his figure on the button. He had to do it. If we wanted to get home the only way we could do that was for one of us to stay. If it came down to it I would have to be the one. Percy and Annabeth would do it for each other and wouldn't accept it so the only thing I could do was do it for them.

"Uh…defend the button?" Percy chocked out, obviously in shock as well.

"Someone has to push the button so that we can come up, don't they? The Titian has been holding it this whole time, so someone has to stay, behind don't we?" I asked looking at Bob. His face a mix of amazement and sadness.

Bob nodded as he scratched the kitten, "Someone must keep pressing the button for twelve minutes or the journey will not finish."

"Why twelve minutes?" Percy asked

"I do not know," Bob said. "Why twelve Olympians, or twelve Titians?"

"Fair enough," Percy said.

"What do you mean the journey won't finish?" Annabeth asked, "What happens to the passengers?"

Bob didn't answer her. From the pained expression on his face I would say they don't make it. If it were to stop we were be stuck in-between Tartarus and the mortal world and that is nothing that would be good.

"if we do push the button for twelve minutes, and the chains are cut_"

"The Doors should reset," Bob said. "That is what they are supposed to do. They will disappear from Tartarus. They will appear somewhere else, where Gaea cannot use them."

"Thanatos can reclaim them," Annabeth said. "Death goes back to normal, and the monsters lose their shortcut to the mortal world."

Percy let out a long exhale as he started, "easy-peasy. Except for…well everything."

I let out a chuckle, "I will push the button you guys run. I can hide and when you guys are in I will hold the button down while you guys go."

Percy's eyes widened. "No Angle I will not let you do that. You and Annabeth go."

I looked at him anger written on my face. "You will not stay here and send Annabeth away. You guys are perfect for each other and you cannot leave her along in this world while you sacrifice yourself. You will both go and Bob with you so that he may see the sky and stars again."

"I would like that," Bob agreed, "But someone must push the button and you must all go. Once the chains are cut…my brethren will fight to stop your passage. They will not want the Doors to Disappear."

"Bob even if you stay all the monster would come and how would you take care of them all, while trying to hold the button?" I asked looking out at all the monsters. I could not image Bob trying to defend himself while holding the button. I knew he wanted me to go home too but there was no way that I was going to. "Bob I am going to stay here with you and help. Percy and Annabeth must go."

"But-" Annabeth began,

"No Annabeth you and Percy need to leave and help the others, I will find a way out."

"First thing first," Percy said, "let's cut the chains and then we will all go through the elevator too."


	11. Chapter 10

We started moving closer to the doors, using Bob as a shield against the other monster. When we were finally in the front, ahead of all the other monsters I could clearly see the Titians and they noticed us to, or Bob at least.

"IAPETUS!" They shouted, "well, well. I thought you were hiding under a cleaning bucket somewhere."

Bob continued forward a scowl appearing on his face, "I was not hiding."

Percy crept around the right side of Bob, Annabeth to the left. I stayed next to Bob incase he needed an extra hand. I kept an eye on everyone making sure to watched Percy and Annabeth as they got ready to cut the chains. I knew where I was, was the best place to be for everyone if they needed me.

I looked to Percy, then to Annabeth and finally back to Bob. He planted his spear in the ground glaring at the Titian in front of him. "Hyperion and Koios. I remember you both."

"Do you, Iapetus?" the golden titian asked laughing at him. "Well, that is good to know! I heard Percy Jackson turned you into a brainwashed scullery maid. What did he name you…Betty?"

I felt my anger grow, my hand tightening into fists at my sides. How dare they insult Bob.

"Bob," he snarled

"Well, it is about time you showed up, _Bob_. Koios and I have been stuck here for weeks."

"Hours," Koios corrected, his voice deeper and seemed to rumble inside the helmet he wore.

"Whatever!" Hyperion snapped. "It is boring work, guarding these doors, shuffling monster through at Gaea's order. Koios what's out next group anyways."

"Double Red,"

I felt something bush up against my legs drawing my attention away from the Titians as they began to argue. Down at my legs was the Rigel. I mentally smacked my face because I had forgotten about him. I looked around but none of the monster seemed to notice the small cat at my feet. I knelt down picking him up and holding him in my arms.

_Mistress it is almost time. You must leave when you have the chance._

_ 'I'm afraid I no longer can leave. I am going to stay and help Bob defend the doors. I cannot leave him to die along.' _ I spoke in my mind hoping Rigel would hear me.

_No Mistress you must leave, if you stay you will die._

_ 'If I leave Bob will die and even if I get out there is a chance I still die. I would rather die doing something that matter then run.'_

_ But-_

_ 'No Rigel I am staying no other questions.'_

I could tell that he was upset and I felt bad but I was not going to back down.

_ Very well Mistress. Try and be safe._

"Both of you hold your tongues!" Hyperion shouted drawing my attention away from the Rigel. Once I looked away he jumped out of my arms but I was too busy trying to figure out what the yelling was about I didn't look where he went. I looked up at the Titian whose face was stern. "You never know when he is listening."

The elevator dinged as we all jumped, even the Titians. I did not realize it had already been twelve minutes, but that did not give us much more time. Koios took his finger off the button and called out, "Double Red! Where is Double Red!"

I turned looking to all the monsters who were all talking to each other none of them seemed to react to the calling.

"I told them to hang on to their tickets. Double Red! You'll lose your place in the queue!" when there was still no response he let out a sign.

I looked back to Bob before looking to Percy who was ready by the chains his sword out ready to strike the chains in half. I glanced over to Annabeth who was also ready a drakon-bone sword in her hands hovering over the chains.

"Bob, Percy and Annabeth are both ready. It is the perfect time, but they need a distraction."

"Just wonderful. This will completely mess up our schedule." Hyperion muttered glaring at Bob, "make your choice, brother. Fight us or help us. I do not have time for your lectures."

"Very well. I will take gaud duty. Which of you wants a break first?" Bob asked looking between the two Titians.

"Me!" Koios snapped. "I have been holding that button so long my thumb is going to fall off."

They both began to bicker about who would get the break first. Neither realizing that they had been tricked. I looked up to Bob smiling, he may not look like it but he was sure smart. I looked back to Percy and gave him a thumbs up and one to Annabeth. They both tightened their grip on their swords as I began to count down with my fingers. _One...Two…_

_ Three. _Before either could strike a high-pitched whine struck my ears like an incoming rocket. I looked up just in time for the explosion. A way of heat threw my back, dark shrapnel ripping through the two Titians shredding them as easy as paper.

_Stinking pit. _A hollow voice rolled across the air.

I struggled to sand my legs shaking from under me. I looked around nothing Annabeth who had landed twenty feet from the Doors and Percy about five feet. Bob staggered to his feet, somehow the explosion had not touched him.

_Titians, _the voice called. _Lesser beings. Imperfect and weak._

In front of the Doors of Death the air darkened and solidified. It took the shape of a being, malevolence and hated radiating off it. The figure makes me want to cower and hide. I tried to be tough but I was terrified, not being able to look at anything but the figure in front of me.

He stood black boots as large as coffins, his flesh covered in thick purple muscles, like the ground. His armed skirt was made of thousands of twisted bones that had been woven together, his breastplate looked like murky faces staring at me. Worst of all was his helmet, a helmet made of twisted rock and metal in no particular shape but sticking out was jagged spikes and magma coming off it.

"Tartarus…" I whispered.

_This for is only a small manifestation of my power, _he spoke, _but it is enough to deal with you. I did not interfere lightly with demigods. It is beneath me to deal with gnats such as yourselves._

"Uh…Don't…you…go to any trouble…for us." Percy stuttered out as he tried to stand his legs shaking.

_You have proven surprisingly resilient. You have come too far, I can no longer stand by and watch your progress. _He spread his arms out wide. Through the valley I could hear thousands of monsters wailing and roaring in triumph. The Doors of Death shuddered in their chains as if begging to be set free so they could hide as well.

_ Be honored, little demigods. Even the Olympians were never worthy of my personal attentions. But you will be destroyed by Tartarus himself._

"Bob…is there anything that we can do?" I asked moving closer to Bob who was shaking in fear.

_Angelica Ray! _His voice boomed. I looked up all his attention on me as my whole body shook, _I do not know how long I have waiting for this. How long I have waited for you to be here so that I may destroy you. Your mother will not be pleased with me but she will not be able to stop me._

I could not find my voice to say anything. I was terrified my whole body shaking and I hated it. I hated feeling this weak and useless, but seeing his towering form over me and his voice I realized just how small and useless I was.

_Your fear smells wonderful child. I see the appeal of having a physical body with so many senses. Perhaps my beloved Gaea is right, wishing to wake from her slumber._

I watched as he reached out his hand ready to grab me. I tried to reach from my ring but my hands would not move. All I could do was watched his hand grow closer to me. I waited for the end but before he reached me Bob interrupted.

"Begone!" Bob shouted at the god. "You have no right to meddle!"

_Meddle? _Tartarus tuned, _I am the long of all creature of the darkness, puny Iapetus. I can do as I please!_

His black cyclone face spun faster, and faster. The howling sound growing louder but I was not focused on that. I was worried and focused on Bob. I could feel something warm dripping down the side of my head and a ringing in my ears but all I thought about was Bob and helping him. I watched as he stumbled and a wispy comet tail of his life grew longer as Tartarus was sucking it away.

Bob roared in defiance. He charged at Tartarus his spear aimed right for the chest, but before it could hit Tartarus, he swatted Bob aside like a bug.

I quickly mustered all my strength and pushed myself up running over to Bob and checked on him.

_Why do you not disintegrate? _Tartarus mused. _You are nothing. You are even weaker than Koios and Hyperion._

"I am Bob," he said standing up.

Tartarus hissed, _what is that? What is Bob?_

"I choose to be more than Iapetus," Bob said standing up taller and stronger. "You do not control me. I am not like my brothers."

The collar of his overalls budged as Small Bob leapt out. The kitten landing on the ground arching his back and hissing at the Lord of the abyss. I watched as its once small body began to grow. His form flickering until the little kitten was now a full -sized, translucent skeletal saber-toothed tiger.

"Also," Bob announced, "I have a good cat."

Small Bob sprang into the air sinking it's claws into Tartarus' thigh. The tiger scrambled up his leg. Tartarus howling in pain no longer having fun with his physical form. Meanwhile Bob took the opportunity to thrust the spear into his side.

I watched as Tartarus roared in pain, swatting at Bob who backed out of his reach grabbing his spear again. Small Bob dropped out of Tartarus' shirt and to his master's side. I stood up looking up at Tartarus no longer frightened. He could be hurt just like the rest of us and I would make him pay for all the pain he has caused.

_You will die frost, Iapetus. _Tartarus decided. _Afterwards, I will add your soul to my armor, where it will slowly dissolve, over and over in eternal agony._

"No!" I shouted at him, as a looked of disbelief covered his face. "You will die first!"

"Take the Doors," Bob said, "I will deal with Tartarus."

_Deal with me? You are only a titian. A lesser child of Gaea! And you are only a small demigod. I will make you both suffer for your arrogance. And as for your other mortal friends… _He looked behind him at the hoard of monsters. _Destroy them!_

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted from behind me.

I turned around just in time to see her sword cut through the chains, just as Percy's did the same to the other chain. I could hear the monster roaring behind us but that didn't matter.

I charged my ring into a bow as I knocked an arrow shooting at several of the monsters. I cut down several Arae letting out a cry of pain. I saw another approaching Percy but I shot it before it reached Percy. I felt pain in my side but I did not care right now, I was too focused on the monsters approaching us.

I heard a ding as the elevator doors opened. Annabeth rushed over to the elevator holding the door open with her foot as we killed as many monsters as we could; however, they just kept coming.

"Percy, Angel get over here!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy rushed over to the door joining her as I fought more monsters beside Bob. I turned running over to the button looking at Annabeth and Percy as they talked. I got ready to push the button when the all too familiar voice boomed in the air.

_YIELD!_

"I will not," Bob shouted back. "You are not my master."

I watched as Tartarus grabbed a hold of Bob's spear stopping Bob in his tracks.

_Die in defiance then. You Titians are nothing to me, my children the giants were always better, stronger, and more vicious. They will make the upper world as dark as my realm!_

Tartarus snapped the spear in two as Bob wailed in agony. All the monster stopped as we all watched to see the outcome. We all knew it was over though. There was nothing else that we could do, but that didn't matter to me. I was staying here either way and now I had another reason to. I looked off running for Bob my hand flying away from the button. When I reached him, I knelt down on the ground grabbing his hand. Small Bob dropped to the ground as well checking on his master.

"Bob are you alright?"

"Bob is fine, how is my friend?" He said sitting up, giving me a small smile.

"We are fine, thanks to you. Thank you, Bob."

I looked up ready for whatever was coming but before anything else could happen cried of pain and alarm passed through the army.

I stood up looking off at the army for a sign of what was going one. I watched as monster turned to dusk some flying into the air as if something had thrown them. Soon I could make out what it was.

"Damasen!" I yelled.

The drakon spread its frilled collar and hissed. On its back was the red-skinned giant. He had flower in his braids and a drakon-rib lance in his hand.

"Angelica Ryan, I took your advice and decided you were right and I needed to change my life." He told me with a smile on his face, "now let me repay the favor."

I smiled watching as he approached my heart swelling at his words.

_Why have you come, my disgraced son? _Tartarus hissed.

"Father you wished for a worthier opponent?" Damasen asked calmly, "I am of the giants you are so proud of. You wished for me to be more warlike? Perhaps I will start by destroying you!"

Damasen leveled his lance and charged at Tartarus. The monsters attacked again but his drakon flattened all who approached, and for once I thought that we could do it. I looked to Bob nodding as we both went to the doors as Percy covered, pooping several of the blood vessels on the ground as he could. As we walked I noticed the gold ichor flowing from Bobs wounds. His clothes all torn and tattered and his posture was all wrong too. It was as if breaking the broom had broken something in him as well, even though all I could see was a grin on his face. He was happy.

"Go," he told us, "I will hold the button."

"Bob, you're in no condition-" Percy began

"Percy," Annabeth called. Her voice was powerful but I could tell she was hiding her fear, for that is what I am doing. She didn't want to leave Bob, but she knew she couldn't stay either. "We have to go."

I nodded at her pushing Percy into the elevator.

"We can't just leave them!" Percy began again but Bob cut him off.

"You must, friend. I can still press a button and I have a good cat to guard me."

"And a good demigod to stick with him to the end." I said patting Percy on the shoulder backing up.

"No, Angel you are coming with us. You have to." Percy said reaching out of the elevator to grab me but I backed away farther, shaking my head.

"You must return to the mortal world and stop Gaea, I was never meant to even be here, trust me."

_You cannot kill me! _Tartarus bellowed from behind me but I did not even spare a glance. _I am the pit itself. You might as well try and kill the earth. Gaea and I-we are eternal. We own you, flesh and spirit!_

I walked to Percy and Annabeth giving them a hug before pulling away and stepping back. "You saved me when I ran away, now let me save you in return. Tell Leo that I am sorry I broke my promise and that I wish I could've seen him one last time and told him I loved him one more time. Now please save everyone I know you will."

"Angel don't do this-"

"Twelve minutes, remember that Percy. Bob now!" I shouted shoving them both into the elevator.

"Hold the doors closed on your side," Bob called to them, "they will resist your passage, Hold them-"

The doors closed shutting up into the air leaving me on the ground watching my family leave. I let out a sign turning around and to the fight again. I grabbed my bow and knocked an arrow letting it fly right into Tartarus leg, followed by another. After several arrows and Damasen slashing him, Tartarus fell on his knees.

I turned looking to Bob finding him lying on the ground his finger still on the button. I could tell he was losing his strength but I hoped he was able to hold on just long enough that they would make it out. All I could do now was fight and protect him from wasting anymore strength on fighting. I was going to make sure that they made it out no matter what happened and hopefully along the way I could save me new friends I made here.


	12. Chapter 11

Tartarus was on the ground blood pouring out of all his wounds. He was getting weaker but still held more strength then the rest of us had left.

"Bob how much longer?" I asked looking back at my friends who was dying.

"Two minutes." He responded

I nodded looking back to the god of the pit. I changed by bow into a spear and walked closer to Tartarus. He looked down at me his attention no longer on Damasen. His vortex of a face spinning slower than the first time I had seen him.

_You will die here and now child. I do not care who your parents are you have gotten in my way too many times and now you must pay._

"Okay but if I die then I will drag you down with me."

I looked to Bob his fingers sliding farther down the button. Turning I glanced at Damasen who was trying to catch his breath, blood flowing from the new wounds on his body as well. I closed my eyes saying a goodbye to those I loved before opening them and charging at Tartarus. I commanded the water from all the veins around me to burst and hit Tartarus and they did so. They all burst at once hitting Tartarus right in the chest knocking him back. I took the opportunity and jumped the water pushing me farther and I landed my spear right into the vortex of his face.

My spear lodged into the vortex as Tartarus let out scream out. The sound was like nothing I had ever hear before. I felt blood dripping from my ears as all I could hear was a ringing in my ears. Tartarus stood, smacking me off him and to the ground. I landed with a sickening crack from my foot. I tried to get to my feet and move by my foot cried out in pain as I let out a scream falling back to the ground. I knew my foot had broken. Instead I looked up to Tartarus who pulled the spear out and threw it to the ground.

_Did you really think that could kill me mortal?_

"No, I knew that it would only weaken you a little. I was simply the distraction."

He froze turning around only to meet Damasen who stabbed him in the chest. Tartarus fell back landing on the ground with a thud. Damasen climbed off him and stood back watching to see if he would stand of move once again, but let out a sign when Tartarus did not move.

He turned walking toward me, a smile on his face. I crawled over to where my spear had landed using it to help me stand on my good leg.

"Did we do it?" I asked

"Yes, it is finally over." He said patting me on the head with his large hand, looking behind me, "and not a moment too soon."

I turned looking to Bob who had fallen to the ground his hand resting on his chest, the Doors of Death disappearing for good. Using my spear, I hobbled over to Bob kneeling down next to him, tears already falling from my eyes. "Bob, we did it."

He smiled at me, "yes."

"Bob you cannot close your eyes yet," I said reaching my hands up casting a shadow in the sky as I created the illusion of a night sky full of stars. I felt the strain of casting the illusion but the look of joy on Bob face made it all worth it.

"Thank you, Angel," He said his eyes closing, a smile frozen on his face as he took his last breath.

More tears fell from my eyes as I cried out and screamed. He had protected the button for Percy and Annabeth up until his dying breath. I was not able to keep my promise and show him the true sky but at least I was able to give him something of it, even if it was not real. I let tears fall freely from my eyes and I turned around looking at Damasen crying in loud sobs.

After several seconds of sobbing they began to stop and out of my blurry vision I could see Tartarus moving. He stood creating a ball of purple flames in his hand, before sending it straight at us. I let out a cry as I closed my eyes praying that I shadow travel. When I opened my eyes, I was staring straight at the flames as they collided with my body.

A bright white light appeared blinding me as my eyes closed.

_I opened my eyes greeted by the orange glow of a fire. Slowly I sat up looking around the room I was in. I was in the same bed that I was the first time I woke up in Tartarus, it was Damasens house. I pulled the blanket off letting my legs drab over the bed as I stood up. I left the room trying to find Damasen and find out what had happened after I blacked out. after checking the whole house, I could not find him, but there was one last place I opened the door stepping out of the house to see if he was outside but rather than finding myself in the swamp I was in space, or somewhere that looked like space._

_"Hello!" I called out, "Is anyone there!"_

_"No need to shot my dear."_

_I turned around to find Nyx behind me. She wore a long purple dress with its own constellations all over the dress. Her black hair was down at her side blowing around like it would in the wind._

_"Nyx?"_

_"Yes, my daughter. You did so good, I am so proud of you."_

_"Am I dead?" I asked not understanding what was going on._

_"No dear, you are simply asleep. I cannot stay for too long even now you are starting to wake."_

_"Wait no I have so many questions. Please stay mother."_

_Nyx shock her head and I knew that I could not ask all my questions. I had to find the answers myself. "What do I do when I wake up. Is there any way out of Tartarus?"_

_"Go west till you reach the end and then climb. You must be bracing my child there will be many hardships and the journey will not be easy but you must and will make it out."_

_"What will I-" before I could finish her figure flashed and seemed to begin to fade._

_"It is time. My beautiful daughter, I truly love you and always will. Now go, escape."_

I opened my eyes once again greeted the orange glow of a fire, and a warmth of a body next to my own. I turned looking beside me finding small Bob lying next to me in his small form. I slowly sat up my head pounding in my ears and a sharp pain in my chest.

I looked around noticing the all familiar bed and wall, nothing had changed from the last time I woke up here. Damasens house was the exact same.

I scooted back waking small Bob who began purring and rubbing his head on my arm. I moved the blanket and stood up. I looked down no longer feeling the tight fabric of my torn clothes, instead, I found myself in a dress. It was like the one Nyx wore, black on the top witch faded to a blue-ish purple on the bottom. I could see what looked like stars in the dress but they were much lighter than the ones on my mothers.

I lifted the dress finding myself to still have my boots on and the daggers still in them. I let out a little smile knowing she had purposely left the daggers there.

I started to the door needed to know what had happened and see if Damasen was okay. I left the room finding Damasen sitting on the couch as he was the first time we met.

"Damasen what happened after I blacked out?" I asked moving closer to him. "What happened to Tartarus? How and I alive? Are you okay?"

"Clam yourself, Tartarus is gone." He said stopping me in my tracks. "He shot the fire at us but you jumped in front of it saving me and the cat. When you jumped in front of it though a white lightning ball shot out of you and hit Tartarus in the chest. After all the light had disappeared and I was able to see he was gone and you…you were dead."

I could not breath after he said that, I was dead. I did not understand Nyx had told me I was not dead but Damasen told me that I was. I was trying to piece everything together in my head but instead it just made my head hurt even more.

"I do not know what happened or how to explain it. I decided I should bring you back here but when we arrived you were breathing again, just very shallow and small breaths." When I did not say anything, he continued. "Once we got into the house I healed you but there is something in your body, poison, that I could not get rid of. I slowed the effect but it will not last for long."

My face went pale as I remembered the poison that is why I feel so in pain right now it, is almost to my heart. "Thank you for tying and helping me."

"But-"

"No, I deserved this and anyways I know where the cure is I just have to get out of Tartarus first."

His face seemed to lighten up a little as he nodded at me. I did not like lying to him but there was no way that I would tell him there was no cure. I was going to die either way but maybe I could see everyone once again and tell them how much I loved them.

I tried to remember how I had found this poison and why I used it. I remember getting attacked by a cyclops and I only had two arrows left. I did not know what to do so I prayed to the gods asking for help, before I let my last two arrows fly. They both lodged into the cycles body but neither had hit his vital point and instead he pulled them out like they were nothing and continued to me. I tried to run away but fell, however before he reached me he fell to the ground dead. I picked on of my arrows up finding it dripping with a blue substance. I showed it to Annabeth later who told me is an awful poison that would kill a human or demigod in a few weeks, however the cyclopes metabolism is much faster so it reached his heart much faster.

"Where will you go now. You cannot stay here." Damasen said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I will travel west and find the exit." I could see the shocked expression on his face since I knew exactly where I was going to go.

"Very well, take anything that you need."

I nodded going back into the room finding a blanket and a bag. I filled the bag with a few snacks, and some water after I learned it would not kill me. Finally, I shoved the blanket into the bag and got ready to leave.

I walked outside followed by Damasen and small Bob.

"Thank you for everything. I will never forget you." I turned to leave but turned back around before going anywhere. "Take care of Small Bob for me. He needs someone after Bob left."

I felt tears grow in my eyes. "I miss him Damasen."

He stepped forward placing his hand on my head. "I know but it will be alright."

"Will he reform and be reborn?" I asked hanging on to any hope he would come back.

Damasen nodded him head, "Yes but for us giants and Titians is takes much longer for us to reform it could take him a hundred years to reform."

I smiled whipping the tears from my eyes and nodding. "Thank you Damasen. Goodbye, I will never forget you or Bob." I turned around and began walking off. I began traveling west just was Nyx had told me.

There were not many monsters like I had expected, most of them had already left searching for another way out. There were still some that got in my way but most were pretty easy to take care of. After what seemed like forever I grew tiered and new I needed some rest. I found a nice cave and sat down unpacking my bag, grabbing the blanket out and getting some food and water. I put the water and food back in the bag and used the bag as a pillow. I laid my head on the bag and pulled the blanket up on myself before letting my eyes shut and getting some more rest.


	13. Chapter 12

I did not know how many days it had been since I left Damasens house but I was finally as far east as I could go. I reached a tall cliff that I could not see the top of, and looking off at either side there was nothing either. I looked up again trying to imagine what would be up there but I had no idea, and I did not know how long it would take to reach the top or if I had enough strength to either.

I ripped off some of the bottom of my dress wrapping some around both hands in preparation of climbing the cliff, and then I started to climb.

After just a few hours I realized the cloth on my hands had already ripped off and my hands were scrapped up and bleeding. The blood made it hard to hold on and continue climbing so I made sure I was holding on good and let go with one hand whipping the blood off and onto my dress before trading and doing the other hand. It made it a little easier but still difficult.

_—Time Skip—_

My hands were bleeding, the blood dripping down my arm as I climbed. My face had a cut or two cause some blood to drip down, the rest already dried on to my face. A cut on my arm from an attack on the way here had opened up again and caused pain anytime I pulled myself up.

I found a ledge just above me and pulled myself up on to it. It was not as large I had thought it was but it was large enough for me to catch my breath. I knew that if I waited too long that I would not be able to continue climbing so instead I took a deep breath pushing myself if so I was standing. My vision spun and my heart pounded in my ears. I grabbed on to the wall behind me steadied myself before I fell as I took in deep breath. The air of Tartarus burned my chest as I took a breathed in.

I looked below me no longer able to make out the ground, then I looked up finally able to see something. I could make out a light coming from up above. I knew if I could just make it there I might be out and safe.

I started to climb again y hands burned as my legs felt like they were on fire, I pushed through knowing I needed to reach the top now. I was too close to give up.

I climbed higher and higher, the light becoming brighter and less red. It actually looked clear and almost clean. I was so ready to be out of Tartarus even though I knew I could be in Hades, maybe Nico would be there to help. Either way I would be able to handle it and escape.

I could not wait to get out, I just wanted to see everyone one last time and tell them how much they meant to be and how much I loved them. I wanted to give Percy and Annabeth one last hug. I wanted to give Leo a hug and kiss never letting go. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I was sorry for all that I had done.

I reached the finally ledge before I was at the top, my whole body shaking in pain. I tried to pull myself up but a splitting pain screamed in my chest. My vison cut out and in leaving me unable to see most of the time, and I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I could not hear my own thoughts as the pounding became louder and filled my ears. I could feel my arms slip as I began to fall backwards. I tried to grab the ledge harder but it was no use the blood all over my hands made me slip even faster and I knew this was it. I was going to die in Tartarus without seeing any of my friends. I would not get to tell any of them goodbye or how happy I was to have met them all.

I began to fall my world crashing down around me. I felt my last finger leave the ledge, but before I got anywhere a rough hand grabbed my arm catching me. I looked up finding myself looking at an older man his black hair covering his eyes but I could see one they were dark black. I felt a smile cover myself as everything went black.


	14. Chapter 13

Slowly I opened my eye before shutting them again when a bright white light blinded me. After a few seconds I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light before being able to open them all the way. I found myself staring at a bright white celling, the white light coming from the windows along the side of the room. I smiled knowing I was no longer in the underworld unless I had truly died.

I looked to my right finding myself looking straight at a woman.

"Good morning, child," her soft voice said. I blinked a few times before I was able to make out what she looked like. Her eyes were grey and seemed to hold so much in them, her blonde hair was hidden behind her silver helmet but I could see the bangs just a little.

"Athena?" I croaked out my voice not much louder than a whisper and very hoarse. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked.

"Yes, child. Drink this it will help." She said handing me a cup filled with golden liquid.

I slowly sat up my body crying out in pain, causing me to wince. I reached out grabbing the cup from her bringing it to my lips. I took a large drink the liquid soothing my throat. I finished the drink my body feeling better and less pained. Once I finished the drink she took the cup back placing it on a table behind her.

"So, child what did it taste like?" she asked causing me to be confused.

"It did not taste like anything." I told her truthfully. It had no flavor. She seemed a bit surprised but it was almost like she had known what I would say.

"Follow me." She said turning and walking off.

"Where am I?" I asked still not sure of what was going on. Or why Athena was here.

"You will understand soon my child. Now let's get you dressed and cleaned up."

I stood up off the bed ready to follow her but instead the world around me went black. I let out a cry in surprise before the world around me became clear again. I was now standing in a room with pink walls and glitter everywhere. There was a large bed with curtains hanging off the side of it and a large vanity with jewelry and makeup all over it. Athena told me to sit down and wait for just a moment.

"Welcome to my room honey. What do you think?" a woman said walking in. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like the sun on an ocean. Her skin was a light tan but flawless, not a single mark anywhere. She wore a long red dress that reached the floor, with a slit that rose all the way to her mid-thigh. The dress seemed to hug her curved and make her look even more flawless and beautiful.

"Aphrodite?" I asked

"Of course, honey, now let's get you changed." She said pulling me up and off the bed.

She pulled me into the middle of the room, I was about to ask what was going on but she held one fingers up telling me the wait. She waved her hand in the air as the dress I was in disappeared replaced by a new dress. The dress was a dark purple that faded to pink the farther down it got. There were silver sparkles at the bottom that slowly spread out as they got higher. The top was strapless showing off my pale skin.

"Wow." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Hold on honey we are not finished yet. We need to fix that hair, it is awful."

I reached my hand up turning and looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was all knotted and dirty. My face was still filthy and I could see where the scratches had been because the dried blood was still there even if the scratched were not. Aphrodite waved her hand and I watched as my hair and face seemed to wash itself. Then my hair curled itself falling along my back.

"Okay almost there," Aphrodite said turning me to face her as she did my make-up.

Once she was all done I looked back into the mirror at myself. The dress was tight and fit me perfectly, and my black hair fell to almost my but all curled and clean. Aphrodite had also watched my face putting on dark makeup with made my eyes pop. I got closer to the mirror looking at my eyes. The once sea green eyes were now purple with a hint of blue by my pupil.

I backed up from the mirror turning to face Aphrodite and Athena.

"Thank you so much, both of you." I said a smile growing on my face.

"You need not say anything it was out pleasure." Aphrodite said her eyes twinkling.

"We must head out now." Athena said, "You have some more people to meet"

I tilted my head in confusion until I realized who else they meant. They had gotten me all dressed up, made me look nice and now they were being serious. I had to meet the rest of the gods. I would have to face them all. My hands began to tremble in fear as my heart began to pound again.

Athena snapped her hand and my world faded to black once again. When my world came into view again I was standing in a large room looking up at all the gods above me. They all sat in their thrones, even Athena and Aphrodite now. I looked to Poseidon but I could not tell what he was thinking. Glancing over at Zeus I wished I had not, his face was in a scowl and it scared me.

"Angelica Ray!" Zeus' voice boomed causing me to jump, "Do you know why you are hear?"

I looked at him my hands shaking, I did not know why I was here, or how I even got here. "No."

"You were found at the edge of Tartarus where Hades found you." He said glancing at Hades, who looked away from Zeus and to me.

"Hades found me, he was the one who saved me" I whispered under my breath.

"He brought you back here and asked Apollo to heal you Apollo healed your wounds and even the poison racing through your body. Now why were you in Tartarus and what happened?"

"We were recovering the Athena Parthenon when the ground opened up leading straight to Tartarus. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell in and as I tried to get away the ground broke more and I fell in as well. While we were there we made our way to the Doors of Death. When we finally got to the Doors of Death we cut the chains releasing them and I sent Percy and Annabeth back while I stayed to protect the button and defat Tartarus. We defeated him and I tried to get out but when I was about to get out the poison reached my heart and I almost fell. That is when Hades saved me."

"How did you defeat Tartarus?" Zeus asked, all eyes now on me.

I opened my mouth ready to answer but shut it when I realized I really did not know how we did.

"Child Zeus asked you a question!" the harsh voice of Ares cut in.

"I am sorry I was thinking. I really do not know how we did-" stopped for a second before continuing, "Damasen told me when I jumped in front of a fire ball from Tartarus that a ball of lightening shot out of me and struck Tartarus down. He disappeared after that."

Once I finished the gods all went quite before talking among themselves. I did not know what they were going to do but I was afraid of their decision. _What was going to happen to me? Were they going to kill me? _I wanted to see my friends again now that I was not going to die from the poison. I wanted to know if they were okay, so I could not die here. Not now.

"Child who is your godly parent?" Zeus asked

I froze my face paling, "My mother is Nyx and I do not know who my father is. I was orphaned my whole life."

"How old are you?" He asked shocking me. Why did it matter. All the other gods looked at him just as confused as I was.

"I am 18 years old."

I watched as all of us looked at Zeus waiting for a reason for the question. I noticed his face lose some color but not much. He looked down at me. "Leave! We need to discuss."

I was shocked at his tone but did as he said. I turned walking out of the room and to the large area outside. It was beautiful. There were building all around the center, which I assumed were their houses. There was a large fountain in the middle of the houses.

I walked over other fountain sitting down on the rim looking down at my own reflection. I dipped my fingers in the water watching the ripples in the water.

I lifted my hand moving it around as the water lifted flowing what I had done. I brought some of the water out of the fountain making it change shapes before letting it fall back into the fountain. I realized that I could control water and shadows and wondered if I was able to shape the shadows as well. I found a tree off in the shade and moved to it sitting under the tree. I lifted my hand the shadows following as I commanded them to change shapes. The shapes shifted changing into the form of a fox. I smiled at what I had created. I wondered what would have happened if I could do this in Tartarus. I did not have time to discover all my powers while in Tartarus but now I could discover them all.

_Angel, you must be ready. _A voice said in my head.

_'Ready for what, who is this?'_

_You do not recognize your mother's voice darling._

_'Nyx?'_

_Yes, my daughter now be ready. Zeus had called me up and out of Tartarus and I fear you may not like the outcome._

I was about to ask why when I noticed Artemis walking toward me. The fox disappeared back into the shadows as I stood running over to her. She turned when she say walking back to the main building, with not a single word.

"Angelica Ray! You may not believe me right now but due to a poor decision I am your father. You are not a demigod like the others but rather a goddess."

I looked up at him expecting to see a hint of joke written on his face, but there was not one. He was completely serious. My mother was Nyx and my father, my father was Zeus. I was a goddess.

"You shall be known as Angelica the goddess of shadows."

"Does that mean that I must stay here with you? Will I not be able to return to my family?"

"You are a goddess now, however, if you wish to return to your family you may do so until you are ready to return and take up your position here. In the meantime, we shall prepare a place for your return."

I bowed to him, "Thank you Z…Father." I said a smile grew on my face as I thought that I would be able say those word or even have a father.

He nodded his head looking to Aphrodite with a smile. She smiled standing up and walking over to me. Her body shrunk until she was my size. She held out her hands a crown forming gin her hands. The crown was made out of silver with spirals forming the form of the crown. There were dark purple and blue gems on the crown held on the silver of the crown.

"This is your child so that no one will forget who you are." She said placed the crown on my head before stepping back and smiling. "You are one of us and are welcome back here anytime."

"This meeting is over. Goodbye Angelica."

I smiled bowing to them all again. "Thank you." I said as the room faded away leaving me standing in a forest right in front of the Camp Half-Blood sight. I looked over at the large pine tree and the familiar hills of the camp. I smiled as I walked through the barrier and down to the camp. I was ready to be home and see all my family.


	15. Chapter 14

I was walking in the middle of the camp the sun rising as campers began heading out of their cabins. I could see the destruction still on the camp but they had already began rebuilding and fixing the camp up. I hurried to the big house to talk to Chiron before too many of the campers had seen me.

When I arrived at the big house I stepped in only to be greeted by the worried sound of Annabeth and Percy.

"There has to be something we can do. No one has heard anything from her. I cannot contact her through Drachmas either." Percy told Chiron.

"Please Chiron we have to do something. She stayed behind to help us we have to do something. What is it's too late and she is gone?" I could tell Annabeth was on the verge of crying.

I relied they were worried about me and still trying to get back to me and help me. They were trying to find me. I felt a smile grow on my face as I knew they hadn't forgot about me. I had feared that they would be too caught up in everything else and give up trying to reach me.

"I am aware you wish to help but there is nothing we can do. We must wait and see what happens now. We cannot send you back to Tartarus. I wish there was something else that I could say."

I knew he was right. They could not risk their lives to try and save me.

"But Chiron-" Percy began

"You know he is right, Percy. There is nothing you can do." I said walking out from behind the door.

"Shut up Angel, you are not helping."

I let out a laugh as Annabeth had tears falling from her eyes, Chiron just looked at me in shock and Percy hadn't noticed yet. Percy slowly shut his mouth turning and looking at me.

"Angel," he said, "Is it really you."

I smiled, "Yes."

He ran over grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. Annabeth finally came out of her shock and ran over hugging me as well. They gave me a lecture about not being so reckless and how I should not have done that, before finally asking what happened. I did not answer though it felt good to be lectured by them again.

"Angel, what happened to you?" Annabeth asked again.

"Why don't you gather everyone and I will tell you all at the same time. I will explain over breakfast." I said, "Now you two go get ready I need to talk to Chiron about something."

They both nodded leaving the big house as I told Chiron about everything. His eyes widened before he bowed down to me. I told him to stand and that he did not need to bow but he told me that I was now a queen. After I had finished telling him about everything we headed to the dinner hall.

Chiron told me to come with him to the seats where he sat. I did so and he led me up there. I saw Dionysus. He nodded at me with a smile.

"Attention camper!" Chiron called. "There is something very important you must all listen too."

He gestured for me to walk forward. I walked forward standing next to him as he continued.

"As many of you know this is Angelica Ray, she was a part of the quest to defeat Gaea but stayed behind in Tartarus so that Percy can Annabeth could escape."

The campers began to clap causing Chiron to stop and wait for the clapping to die down.

"She went through a lot while she was in Tartarus and would like to explain what happened and another shocking discovery."

He backed up letting me step forward and began. I told them all about what happened once their left and how we had defeated Tartarus. I explained how I got out of Tartarus and where I woke up. I could see the shock in everyone's faces especially Percy and Annabeth's. I explained how Zeus asked me all the questions and how I answered them. The only thing I hadn't told them yet was who my parents were.

"When I lived here I was claimed by Poseidon but he was not my father." Percy looked shocked and almost upset. "I learned in Tartarus that my mother is Nyx and my father…my father is Zeus."

Everyone began to talk with each other even Percy and Annabeth.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Angelica Ray and I am the goddess of shadows." When that left my mouth, everyone became quiet. Everyone just watched me. I looked around meeting Percy's face which was hanging open in shock. Annabeth was looking at me her face full or worry and almost pain. I looked around trying to find Leo or even Nico but neither were there. I couldn't find either of them. I found Jason and Piper but they were the only other two I could find.

I watched as one camper stood up before bowing to me, everyone following behind his lead. I turned looking back to Chiron but all the directors were also bowing to me.

"Please you don't need to bow." I said to everyone watching as they all stood up.

"Everyone continue eating if there are any questions just come to us after." Chiron said allowing me to walk back and sit down. I sat at the table with the directors right beside Dionysus.

"Chiron what happened while I was gone. The war was won but what happened. Where did everyone go?"

"We won, as you said but at the cost of many lives." He said his face paling. "Piper and Jason will be staying at Camp Half-Blood while Hazel and Frank returned to Camp Jupitar. Percy and Annabeth are planning to move to Camp Jupitar and attend school and start their lives together there."

I felt my heart ache. Percy and Annabeth would leave me and everyone was splitting ways. I realized I still hadn't heard anything about Leo, what was he doing. "And what of Leo?"

I watched Chiron look down his eyes showing pain. I looked to Dionysus hoping he would have an answer but he looked away.

"Chiron what happened to Leo?"

"Gaea was too strong but Leo, he destroyed her human form sending her back to sleep." He took a minute looking at me with pity in his eyes. "he sacrificed himself for everyone."

"No," I whispered. He could not be dead, "He can't…he can't be dead. You are lying, please."

"Angel he did it to protect everyone."

I stood up out of my chair catching everyone's attention before I shadow traveled out of the dinner hall. I landed on the beach falling to the ground crying. Tears fell from my eyes falling to the sand as I let cried out not caring if anyone heard me.

I had fought in Tartarus, came back to the camp all for Leo. I had only wished to see his face one last time, so why…why did everything I cared for get taken away. I even turned down the offer Zeus gave me all so that I could see Leo again and tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him to his face and hug him one last time.

I thought about the offer that Zeus had given me, I turned it down to be here, yet here I was wishing I had taken his offer. If I had accepted it I might not have had to go through all this hardship and pain. I wondered if I should go back telling him I was ready to accept his offer and take up my place there. If I did what would my life be like. I would have a family again and I would never lose them. If I stayed here I would lose everyone. Percy and Annabeth were leaving, Hazel and Frank already left and Jason and Piper were never truly close to me. All my family had left, leaving me alone.

My family had broken apart, and I am the only one who is feeling this split.

I let my tears fall freely out as I considered all the possibility of my choices. What I wanted to do and what I could do.

After maybe a few hours I had cried all the tears I had. My head pounding in my ears and my heart felt like someone had ripped it out and crushed it. I pushed myself up stumbling through the woods my vision blurry and clouded. I walked to the bunker Leo had discovered walking in seeing everything as it was before I had left.

I stumbled over to the bed he made for himself lying down and feeling myself drift off. I could smell him in everything around me. I missed his smoky smell of fire and oil the sent drifting off from the blankets.

I missed him, why did he have to leave me too.


	16. Chapter 15

I walked out of the bunker heading to the dinner hall grabbing some food, and a small thing of water before heading back to the Bunker. When I arrived back Percy and Annabeth were waiting for me outside the bunker.

"Angel you have to stop this." Percy said, "you cannot keep going like this."

"Why not?" I asked my voice rough

"You will die if you keep it up." Annabeth said stepping forward.

"Oh, but you are wrong I cannot die not." I said thinking about my new role, "I wish that I could but I cannot die."

"Angel do not say that." Annabeth said reaching out for me, but I backed away from her hand.

"What is the point of me being here. You all are leaving me."

"That is not true Angel we are hear for you!" Percy said strictly.

I let out a little laugh, "For how long though. You two are leaving to going to Camp Jupitar."

Their faces went pale as they realized I knew. I turned walking off leaving them standing by the bunker in shock. I felt bad, I knew that they meant good but it hurt too much to look at them knowing that they were leaving me behind and starting a new life that did not include me.

I stopped realizing I had ended up back at the beach. I was standing in the water my dress floating on the top of the water behind me as the water was up to my mid-calf. I let a tear fall out of my eye as I looked up to the sky. I was ready to go back and accept my place, there was nothing left for me here and I was only holding people back.

I opened my mouth ready to call up to Zeus but before I could a shadow fell upon the beach. I watched as a shadow flew over the sun.

It was heading this way, and after just a few seconds of it getting closer I could see what it was. There was the shine of an all too familiar golden dragon coming down. It was Festus. I turned around watching it land on the sand, as all the campers emerged from the trees.

I watched as Leo jumped down from the dragon, his clothes burned in some places and her hair standing up in places. I started out of the water when I watched him hold his hand up offering it so someone on the dragon. There was a small hand that took his as she jumped off the dragon. Her hair was blonde and beautiful. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees.

"Calypso?" Percy asked stepping out from the other campers.

I realized what was going on now. He had saved everyone but instead of dying he had gone to her island to save her. I guess he really did forget about me. He had told me about her the first time he had meat but convinced me that she wasn't the one for him, but I see the truth now.

I stepped back a little as I saw Annabeth look at me her face written with sadness and pity. She mouthed sorry to me. I let another tear fall from my eyes as one fell from Annabeth's eyes as well. I looked up at the sky ready to go back and see my father, I wished I could see my mother too she always knew what to say and I always felt at home with her.

"Father, can I come home?" I asked up to the sky.

The sky rumbled as a few dark clouds covered the sky. _Did he know how I as feeling, could he tell that I was in pain?_

I closed my eyes, imagining Olympus and the fountain I saw when I woke up. I imagined the beautiful trees and the houses that I had seen. I wondered if there would be a new one when I arrived home, would I have my own house.

"Angel?" Leos voice said catching me out of my peace.

I slowly opened my eyes looking at his brown eyes. I felt my heart pound happy that I was able to hear his voice again. He walked over to me but I took another step back farther into the water.

"Is that really you? What happened?" He said.

"I'm real, but I am leaving." I said feeling more tears falling from my eyes. "I have no place here anymore."

I watched his eyes widen as he realized what I was thinking, "It is not what you think."

"It's okay I understand. I will not get in your way, so you do not have to worry. Goodbye Leo."

"No Angel I do not like her like that. Angel do not leave." He said pleading.

I shook my head at him holding my hand out as he tried to come closer. "Please Leo, just leave me alone."

"Angel don't leave me again." He said tears falling from his face now.

"I cannot stay, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes feeling tears falling. I commanded the shadows to take me and bring me home. I opened my eyes watching the pain and panic in Leos eyes as the shadows covered me taking me home. I let my eyes shut again only opening when I felt myself land on the hard ground of Olympus.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Zeus standing in front of me, my size. He held his arms out as I ran over to him hugging him. I saw a few of the other gods and goddesses come closer all looking at me with sadness written on their faces.

"Oh, honey it is going to be alright?" Aphrodite asked as I let go of my father.

I looked at all of the gods and goddesses around me looking at me with sympathy written on their faces. Artemis walked forward placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, but it will go away. You do not need to hurt for a man who betrayed you."

I smiled at her as she pulled me in for a hug as well.

"We are your family now, you do not have to worry about what mortals do. We will protect you and help you."

"Thank you." I said as she gave me a kiss on the head.

"Let's get you cleaned up honey." Aphrodite said taking my hand and taking me to her house.

She sat me down on her vanity fixing my hair into a Dutch braid. She cleaned my face off adding concealer to cover the redness of my face, along with just make-up in general. She then had me stand up as she waved her hand changing my dress.

She turned me around so that I was looking in the mirror. I had some dark blue make-up on and dark red lipstick. She had also made my check-bones look deeper but not too much. She put in me a tight black dress. The dress hugged my hips and all my curves. There was a slit on the side of the dress traveling up to my mid-thigh and a tail that trailed behind me when I walked. The top of the dress was a deep V-neck and had silver sequins and gems covering the top that spread out the farther down the dress they got.

I turned looking back to Aphrodite, "It is beautiful."

"No, you are beautiful."

A nock came at the door. Aphrodite opened it while I looked at myself in the mirror. But out of the corner of the mirror I could see Zeus at the door. I turned walking over the door meeting my father.

"Hello father." I said as he looked down at me a smile on his face.

"Follow me I have something to show you." He said turning and heading off.

I thanked Aphrodite one more time before following after my father. He led me to a new looking building. The outside was made of a white and black marble. Above the door there was a sign that said 'Θεά των Σκιών' meaning Goddess of Shadows. I smiled looking at my father with a huge smile on my face.

"Is this for me?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," He said a smile appearing on his own strict face, "I told you we would create a place for you here while you were gone."

"Thank you. It is beautiful."

"Do not thank me, not yet you have not even seen the inside." He said opening the door letting me walk in.

I walked in the lights turning on letting me see the whole place. There was a large bed with black curtains hanging down off the sides of it. I found a door leading into a walk-in closet with more dresses than I had ever seen. I walked back out finding a large book case full of books. I saw one book slightly off and tried to fix it, but when I did the book case slide apart reveling a wall of weapons behind it. I walked back over the book pushing it back all the way causing the bookcase to shut once again.

I continued to look around the room for a little longer until I settled laying on the bed.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I stood up walking over and opening the door. Athena stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello Athena." I said to her my face still holding a large smile.

"Hello, child what did you think of your new house?" she asked.

"It is beautiful. It is everything that I have ever wanted."

"That is good to hear. Now I am sorry to disturb you but Zeus asked me to bring you to the Council room."

I nodded at her as she led me there. When I arrived, she grew to full size taking her seat among the other gods. I looked up at my father not sure what was going on. I looked around finding one empty thrown beside Zeus, Hera on the other side of him.

"Angelica, I wanted to bring you here and show you, your rightful place among us."

"What do you mean father?" I asked still not sure what was going on.

"You are a goddess and have a rightful place with us. This throne is yours." He said gesturing to the throne beside him. "A new throne for our new goddess."

"I have one questions before I sit." I said my face growing red, "How do I grow and shrink like you guys?"

Zeus started laughing followed by the other gods. My face turned even redder from embarrassment.

"I apologize child, you simply imagine yourself growing of shrinking and it will happen."

I nodded still embarrassed that I had to ask, and that they all laughed but I did what he said. I imagined that I was growing to be just was tall as they were. My body did just that as everything around me shrunk as I was just as tall as the rest of them. I took my seat next to my father as I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

I was finally home.


	17. Chapter 16

It had been three days since I became a goddess and took up my rightful place with the other gods and goddesses. I would attend the council meeting and the debates among the gods and even get to say what I thought.

I still felt sad and even hurt at what had happened with Leo and my other family but living here and having others I could rely on helped me get through it. Aphrodite and Artemis helped the most I think they were kind to me and were like sisters to me. Hades had visited Olympus the second day I was here checking up on me and asking how I was doing. He was very kind and not at all like how I thought he would be. I slowly started to forget about what it felt like to be a mortal or how it felt to live like one.

When I woke up this morning I could not find any of the gods just hanging around so I went to the council chamber hoping someone would be there. When I arrived outside the building I could hear talking form inside.

I could hear my father's voice and Artemis' which were loud and seemed very angry. It sounded like they were yelling at someone but not each other. I created a shadow mouse and sent it under the door to see what was going on. When it walked in I could see all the gods sitting on their thrones and a young man on the ground looking at them all. I commanded the mouse to move closer so I could see who had arrived and why the gods were so upset. When the mouse got closer I could make out the black curly hair of a familiar man.

It was Leo.

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched him pled with the gods asking to see me. I was frozen behind the door not knowing what to do. _Had he come all the way here just to see me? Why was he going through all the trouble for me?_

I watched as his face turned to a frown and he turned leaving the room. I backed away from the door as it swung open. Leo walked out not seeing me hidden in the shadows. I watched a tear fall from his face as he whipped it away walking to the fountain sitting on the side of it. He looked upset and I didn't know why he was going through all this trouble when he already had someone that he loved.

I stepped out of the shadows as all the gods began to leave. When Artemis saw me, she stopped walking over to me.

"What are you thinking about? Please tell me you are not thinking about talking to him?" She said.

"What if he was telling the truth and he really does not care about Calypso?" I asked.

"No, just leave him alone. Do not believe him." She said strictly.

"But," I began

"No, Angel I do not want to see you hurt again. You cannot trust men."

"Artemis, he came all the way here to see me. That has to mean something does it not?"

She signed looking from me to Leo. Her eyes softened. "Okay but if he hurts you again I will murder him."

I smiled knowing that she just wanted to keep me safe. I pulled her in for a hug before shrinking myself. I straightened my dress walking over to him. My heart pounded faster as I grew closer. I saw his head hanging in his hands as he sat there.

I stopped right in front of him not knowing what to do or what to say. How did I start?

As if he knew I was there he looked up his eyes widening when our eyes meet. I watched a tear fall from his eyes as he saw me. He quickly stood up his eyes never leaving my own.

"Is it really you Angel?"

"Yes, it is me. I am sorry about before but I do not regret my decision."

"I am sorry." He looked at me regret filling his eyes, "Why did you leave?"

"You brought Calypso back so you must love her. You went back for her." I said, "I had no one left for me there, why stay?"

"No that is not why I did I. When I first meet her, I promised I would come back and save her. I promised her that I could bring her back from the island so that she could see the world." He said, "I did not love her, I never did."

"Where is she then?" I asked. "Did she come with you, did you show her around town, around the world?"

"No, I brought her to the camp and she left."

"Why did you come then?"

"I came to get you and bring you home."

I laughed looking around, "This is my home. They love me here and I have nowhere else to go."

Leo shock his head reaching out for me. I pushed his hand away stepping back.

"Leo, go home." I said, felling my heart break again.

"No Angel not without you."

I looked at him my face holding no emotions, "No" I said before turning to find Artemis and tell her she was right. I began walking off as I could hear the cries from Leo from behind me. I ignored him continuing to walk.

"I love you Angel!" He yelled. "I always have. It was always you Angel never Calypso only you."

I froze in my spot but did not turn around.

"When you fell into Tartarus I almost jumped in after you, if it was not for Nico. He told me that they needed me and that I would see you on the other side with Percy and Annabeth." He began. I slowly turned around looking at him as he continued. "When we finally made it to the Doors of Death we found Percy and Annabeth but not you, they told us you stayed behind to fight and protect them. I did not know what to do after they told me that. We waited by the Doors for twenty minutes waiting for you but you never came."

"Leo…" I started but he did not stop.

"We went back to camp and fought Gaea, and I sacrificed myself thinking you were dead. I thought maybe if I died that I would be able to see you again but I woke up on Festus alive. I figured if you were gone I would save Calypso and bring her back. I considered killing myself until I saw you on the beach when we got back."

I covered my mouth trying to keep the tears in. He wanted to kill himself just so that he could see me again.

"There was never anybody else Angel." He said a smile on his face as tears fell from his eyes.

I fell to the ground crying. I did not know what else to do. He walked over to me sitting on the ground in front of me. He grabbed my hands as I looked up at him. I took my hands back getting a look of sadness form him until I grabbed him crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me back. Making me cry harder.

"I missed you." I said into his chest.

"I missed you too." He said

I felt the warmth of his body in my own and I realized how much I had missed it. It had been too long since I had felt it. I missed him so much even if I had not wanted to admit it.

I pulled back looking up into his brown eyes. I watched as he leaned down and kissed me. For a second, I was too shocked to do anything. He pulled away looking at him fear in his eyes but I pulled him back and kissed him back. I ran my fingers through his hair as the smell of smoke and oil filled my nose. Our kiss grew deeper as his hands traveled down to my waist pulling me closer to him.

We pulled away after a few minutes gasping for breath. A smile on both of our faces.

"Don't let go of me. I don't want to lose you again." I told Leo as he held me tightly in his arms for the next few minutes.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I do not think that I can return to earth but I don't know if you can stay here."

"We could just run away?" Leo said causing me to laugh.

"No, you have to go back in case they need you and I must stay here in my place."

We looked at each other sadness written on our faces. Neither of us wanted to leave but we knew that we had to. It was our duty.

"What is all this talk about leaving?" I heard my father say from behind me.

"Z…Zeus?" Leo said standing up and bowing.

"Hello father." I said standing up as well.

Leo looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked him confused.

"They told me your father was Zeus but I did not believe them. I guess I have to now."

I let out a laugh as I looked back to my father. "Did you need me for something father?"

"No, I was curious what my daughter was doing in the lap of the boy I told to leave Olympus." He said looking at Leo, "I guess now I have to say goodbye to you both."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Are you sending me away?"

"Yes, I can tell you love him and mothering good will come out of you two splitting up."

I looked back to Leo understanding what he was saying, but Leo still did not seem to understand what was going on. "He is saying that I can go back to Camp Half-Blood until I wish to return." I explained to Leo, his face lighting up.

"Thank you, sir," he said bowing to Zeus once again.

"Thank you, father." I said giving him a large hug before grabbing Leo's hand and running to my house. I was going back to my old home.

I finally felt whole again. I felt like myself.

I was happy.

~THE END~


End file.
